Maybe it's for the best
by ElectricNights15
Summary: Sora's bored of his tired old routine, so he thinks it's time for a vacation, but while flying on the gummi ship, Sora, Donald and Goofy get separated. Sora ends up in the RWBY universe, while Donald and Goofy are stuck on Destiny Islands, trying to bring him back. First Fanfic, bad at summaries. This is a SoraxRuby fanfic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it's for the best

Hey there fellow fanfictioners, this is going to be my very first fanfiction story, I've been playing Kingdom Hearts 2 alot lately and when I'm not, I've been watching episodes of RWBY, so I figured, hey, why not write a cross over fanfiction? Positive reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter one

The universe, filled with stars, different worlds, a place full of wonder. Sora, filled with boredom, different emotions clouding his mind, a person full of problems. It wasn't his fault though; the heroic trio had explored every world the gummi ship could fly to and beyond that.

"What's the matter Sora?" Sora's aquatic companion asked as he approached the young brunette simply staring out the Gummi ships window.

"Donald...do you ever feel like you've explored everything out there? And that now we're in a tiring loop, I used to be excited about riding in the gummi ship because I knew we would find some new adventure out there just waiting for us." Sora sighed softly. "Now there's nothing left to explore...sure...it's great flying world to world just to say hi to our friends every now and then, defeating any roaming heartless, or to simply sight see but...it's become a little lack luster..." Donald sighed softly as well.

"I know what you mean Sora; it doesn't feel the same anymore, but hey! That doesn't mean there's nothing left to explore, maybe all we need is a vacation, then we'll fly around again and see if something new pops up." Sora pondered. It WAS true that new journey's tended to reveal themselves when least expected. Sora quickly stood up with a large grin on his face.

"You're right Donald! Goofy, set sail for Destiny Islands!" The buck toothed comrade chuckled loudly and turned in his chair to salute the chipper leader of the group.

"Gotcha Sora! Destiny Islands here we come!" Goofy adjusted the coordinates for their destination and let the gummi ship do the rest. Sora looked out the window with a much happier expression than he did earlier as he thought of his home.

Sora looked down at himself, everything was different now, he had grown up, sure he still loved to joke around and have fun, but he had matured as well, he was 16, he had grown taller as well, and due to that he had to change his look once again. The three fairy god mothers had agreed to change his attire once again, they were kind enough to allow a feature in his clothes with allowed him to change his attire at will, and after hours of begging, he had convinced them to give him the ability to go into drive form as long as he had the physical and mental strength. Sora changed the small hoodie he wore to a slightly larger sized one, the red and blue shirt he wore was changed into simple red t-shirt with the kingdom hearts symbol on the front, his black shorts had been changed into something less baggy, he still kept the large red pockets, but had them become part of the shorts so he did not need to wear all those belts, and he decided to change his large yellow and black shoes, into a normal sized pair of sneakers like Roxas' and of course he kept his crown necklace because it was too precious to change.

Riku and Kairi started dating, it gave Riku another reason to stay on the Islands other than to play games with the key blade master, Sora had felt betrayed, he had risked his life to find his two friends but he later accepted the fact Kairi was off the market, but as long as they were happy, he at least pretended to be as well, he knew that relationships complicated things, especially when one traveled a lot, sure he had plenty of options since he knew a variety of single girls but most were too mature for him.

Aqua was too mature for him, not that it mattered if she wasn't, she and Terra had married long ago. Namine was clearly out of the question since she was a part of Kairi, plus he knew Roxas had a crush on her, it made sense since he was Sora's nobody. Alice was too young and he only saw her as a little sister. Aerith only saw him as a little brother and he didn't mind since she was really protective and kind to everyone. Yuffie and Sora were the best of friends and he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. Tifa was too intense for him, if she wasn't afraid to fight Sephiroth, he was afraid of what she would do if he were to forget an anniversary. And Olette was now with Hayner.

He figured that when the time was right, he'd meet the right girl, and who knows, maybe she was just a world away.

Sora's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the gummi ships alarms going off indicating something was wrong.

"Goofy what's happening?" Donald asked as he rushed to the front of the gummi ship.

"Gawrsh guys, I don't know, the ship is detecting a disturbance in the surrounding area but it's still not sure yet." Sora got into his chair and buckled himself in just as the ship starting spinning faster and faster.

"Goofy get us out of here!" Sora looked to where goofy was yet didn't see him at his station, instead he and Donald were flung against a wall and were being held down by the g-force. The force of the spinning gummi ship was starting to get to Sora then he blacked out. Soon after Goofy blacked out, but just before Donald blacked out, he saw a glimpse of a wormhole sucking in the gummi ship, and the next thing he knew, the gummi ship had been ripped apart.

Different dimension.

"Finally! It's over…" A familiar red hooded 15 year old groaned as she collapsed on her bunk bed.

"You can say that again sis." The blonde party girl said as she threw her books in a pile in the corner of their dorm.

"Come on you dolts, it was just an assembly." The white haired heiress said as she sat down on her bed.

"Yes, but an assembly that took over 3 hours." The black haired Faunus said, just as tired as Ruby and Yang, but she just didn't show it on the outside as she went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"Exactly!" Ruby cried out. "Prof. Port sure can talk for a LONG time ugh..."

Weiss rolled her eyes and she went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas as Blake left the bathroom. Yang yawned as she stretched her arms and legs just as a grin grew on her face.

"Buuuut...IT'S SPRING BREAK!" Yang screamed as she grabbed her younger sister and started swinging her around like a rag doll.

"YA-A-A-A-ANG! Put me down before I-." Ruby's normal porcelain colored face instantly turned into a sickening green just before Yang her go and jumped back a few feet.

"Heheh sorry Rubes I'm just SO excited, no classes, no boring lectures, but PLENTY of fun! Doesn't it make you wanna-" Yang screamed out loudly and fell on the floor laughing just before a pillow was thrown in her face by Blake.

"It might be spring break but that's no excuse to scream your head off, especially at this hour." Blake said as she pointed at their alarm clock. Weiss finally emerged from the bathroom while brushing her hair.

"Yeah you dolt, it's almost midnight and I'm sure everyone else is trying to go to sle-"

Weiss was interrupted by Nora screaming excitedly from team JNPR's room, followed by a scream from Jaune.

"Nora put me down!"

"Never! We're gonna party, FOREVER! This reminds me of the time me and Ren were at this huge crazy disco party and in the middle of it, the cops showed up and took me and Ren away." Nora screamed.

"It was a little girl's party, you crashed it, and I was only with you to stop you from wrecking everything, and I called your mom to pick us up and take us home before the little girl's parents really called the cops." Ren said calmly while trying to get his teammate to put their leader down before someone got hurt.

"Jaune hold on we'll save you, just hang on and hold still." The crimson red haired huntress in training said as she had her arms reached out just in case Nora threw Jaune.

"Please hurry!" Jaune screamed out. "Nora if you put me down I'll...let you party all night." Nora gasped as she dropped their blonde haired leader.

"Do you mean it Jaune!? Are we really gonna party all night!? I knew you were leader for a reason!" Jaune fell on the floor and just laid there groaning in pain eventually Pyrrha helped her boyfriend up and helped him get into his bed.

Back with team RWBY.

"Or not..." Weiss finished her previous statement before face palming.

"Please Yang, can we please just go to bed and tomorrow we can have as much fun as you want." Ruby managed to groan as her face regained its original color.

"But-" Yang started.

"You owe me for treating me like a ragdoll earlier!" Ruby shouted at her sister.

"I guess so...oh! Well-" Yang started again bur was interrupted once more.

"And by fun I think she meant LEGAL fun." Blake added.

"Fine...kill joy..." Yang grumbled as Blake glanced at her then apologized. Everyone went to their bunks and attempted to get comfortable. Yang had looked over at Ruby's bunk to see Ruby shaking slightly. "Rubes? You alright sis?"

"Wha- oh um" Ruby sniffles. "Y-yeah Yang, I'm fine…" Weiss popped her head up to see Ruby.

"Now you know that none of us are falling for that right?"

"Yeah Ruby, what's on your mind?" Yang said as she jumped out of bed and walked to Ruby's unsecure bunk as Blake had left a bookmark in her novel before closing it and getting up as well.

"Ruby, in order for this team to function, there needs to be no secrets between us." Soon the whole team was crowding around Ruby's bed.

"Well…I-I'm sad." Ruby managed to whisper.

"Clearly, we need more details than that." Weiss said starting to lose her patience. Ruby sighed as she sat up right and tried to get comfortable.

"I'm sad because…I'm afraid I'll never meet anyone who loves me…" Yang started comforting Ruby by rubbing her shoulder.

"Ruby we love you-" Yang started but had been interrupted.

"That's not what I mean!" Soon tears began pouring out of Ruby's eyes. "I mean a guy…Jaune's going out with Pyrrha, we ALL know Ren and Nora are secretly dating, everyone in team CDRL is a jerk and the guys I knew at Signal were too immature…There's no one for me…" Blake had gently put a hand on Ruby's leg and looked sympathetically at Ruby.

"Ruby please don't cry, it's completely normal for a person your age to feel what you're feeling, but when the time is right you'll find-" Blake was now interrupted.

"NO! I'm tired of hearing that, I'm not some little girl, this isn't a fairy tale, I don't want to wait for 'when the time is right', how do I know when the time is right? There's clearly no proof for any of this nonsense you're all telling me, Yang had her first boyfriend at TWELVE!" Yang's eyes widened because Ruby was bringing up Yang's old boyfriend. "Weiss dated the son of the father of another dust corporation and they dated until he had an accident during a Dust shipment when a crate fell on top of him." Weiss looked away trying to collect herself before continuing to listen to Ruby's outburst."And Blake I KNOW that you and Adam had a thing before you left the White Fang." Blake's jaw was slightly dropped as Ruby had single handedly discovered her old relationship with Adam. "And…I've always been single… the only time a guy showed me any affection was because he was DARED to…" Ruby cried into her pillow, leaving the rest of team RWBY standing there trying to absorb all that had just been said by their leader. "I'll never find love… because there's nothing appealing about me…" Yang finally spoke up after hearing that sentence which broke her heart.

"Ruby that's not true and we all know it, there's plenty of appealing qualities about you. You're probably the most enthusiastic student her at Beacon, you're the most inspirational person in Vale, you never give up, you're really smart, considering the fact you made Crescent Rose from scratch, you're really pretty Ruby, and you're so innocent, and if no guy can see that, then that's their loss." Yang smiled as she finished her most serious speech ever which didn't last long. "Plus I only went out with that guy so I could outrank everyone else by dating a popular kid." Ruby looked at her sister and began feeling better about herself.

"Exactly, and Ruby, I only went out with that boy from the other Dust company is because my father thought it would be good for business if he could earn the trust of the owner of the other Dust company, I wish I could have been able to fall in love when I was ready, like you can, you have the choice of going out with anyone you want." Weiss added with a comforting smile.

Ruby was at a loss of words after seeing Weiss genuinely smile at her and revealing something so private.

"Ruby, it's true Adam and I had a 'thing' but honestly…it was a big mistake, I had overheard Adam telling a friend that he was only going out with me so I wouldn't have left the White Fang sooner. I was foolish then for letting him trick me like that. I felt the same as you, and because I wanted to be in a relationship so badly because I wanted to feel loved, I had been hurt terribly when I broke up with Adam...You have the chance to take it slow and find someone who loves you for all the right reasons." Blake's usual calm expression faded into a deeply hurt one. Ruby didn't know what to say, her brain refused to work, so she decided to let her heart speak for her.

"Yang…Weiss…Blake…thank you...it really means a lot to me that you all openly shared your past experiences with me…I love you all, and I'm really starting to feel better now." Ruby opened her arms and hugged her team and began to smile.

"There's that wonderful smile we all know and love." Yang said grinning as she hugged her baby sister.

"I'm happy that you're feeling better Ruby." Weiss said as she hugged her leader.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you Weiss..."

"And Ruby, remember that we will always be here for you, no matter what." Blake said with a soft smile as she joined the hug from the youngest of the group.

"Ok everyone, we're going to have the best spring break ever, starting tomorrow, that's an order."

"Yes sir!" The other members of team RWBY said jokingly before all laughing for a good ten seconds.

"Good, now we can get some sleep." Weiss said as everyone else climbed into their individual bunks before she turned off the lamp.

Teams JNPR had managed to get Nora to sleep and went to sleep as well. Not even a minute after that, the intercom came on and Professor Ozpin's voice could be heard.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR please report to my office, we have an urgent task for you." The next thing to be heard all over Beacon was both teams screaming.

"AW COME ON!" Followed by Nora screaming.

"WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"

Ok so, please tell me what you all think, hopefully if things go my way, I'll be able to post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I've had chapter two for awhile now but I've had to edit a lot of it since my reviews made me rethink how I've been making this story. Kuroyami Fukaikuro, I'd like to thank you for your quite rude, but helpful review, I suppose you're right, my grammar is not the best, but I really am trying, I will take your advice on this story, Weiss hugging Ruby in the last chapter is out of character, despite Ruby being upset. And Ruby doesn't seem like someone who would be upset over relationships. Also reading after reading multiple writing styles for years, my style is all over the place. Jakillking999, thank you for your kind review. Pinkiepierocks, I suppose I should have made it clearer on which Kingdom Hearts storyline this takes place during. First of all, I've only played KH and KH2, so if I miss any major details from games in between, I'm sorry. This story takes place right after KH2 and the end of season 1. Gunner007, thanks for your good advice. And finally, Warrior of six blades, thank you so much for your very positive review, it's making me even more motivated to make this story the best that I can.

Chapter 2

"You better have a legitimate reason for keeping us up at this hour." Weiss said while rubbing her sleep deprived eyes.

"Of course there is Miss Schnee, you see, our surveillance cameras spotted an object from space crash into the Emerald forest only moments ago." Prof. Ozpin explained. Yang's eye began twitching as she gritted her teeth.

"You mean to say…you kept us awake…to tell us about a falling rock!?" Prof. Ozpin adjusted his glasses and took a sip of his coffee.

"Miss Xiao Long, let me finish explaining, I called you all here because it was not a meteor, not only that but a life form was detected inside it, and if that were the just the case, I would have held off from calling you until tomorrow, but it appears that whatever is inside the crashed object is attracting a large swarm of Grimm, see for yourselves." Prof. Ozpin held up a scroll showing all of Vale and zoomed in to the Emerald forest, showing charred remains of the Gummi ship being surrounded by beowolves, Ursa, and a Death Stalker.

"Ok so there's a bunch of Grimm getting curious about a rock that fell from the sky, big whoop." Yang said still trying to stop herself from tearing apart the man in front of them.

"Yes but remember that someone is in there and as huntresses and hunters in training, we agreed to help anyone in need." Blake said reminding the sleepy blonde.

"Yes, and that is why I'm sending you all to the Emerald forest and come back with whoever is in that object." Prof. Ozpin said while finishing his coffee and pouring himself another cup.

"We're on it!" Teams RWBY and JNPR said before rushing out the door.

"Be safe… all of you." Prof. Ozpin said while turning his attention back to the scroll.

Teams RWBY and JNPR quickly changed into their gear and rushed down to the cliff above the Emerald forest. "There! I can see the Grimm!" Ruby shouted, pointing down at the cliff.

"Ok everyone, we're going to have to use our landing strategies to get down there as soon as possible, time is running out." Jaune said quickly.

"Right!" Team RWBY, Nora and Ren shouted before jumping down the cliff. Jaune Realized he didn't have a landing strategy and sighed before feeling a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Pyrrha behind him smiling.

"Need a lift?" Pyrrha said trying not to laugh at her boyfriend. "Heh yes please." Jaune said sweat dropping before getting on Pyrrha's back and hanging on tightly as she jumped down the cliff; the only thing heard in the forest was Jaune's girlish screams.

Ruby had been falling straight down before estimating the perfect moment to pull our Crescent Rose in its gun form, she fire bullets downward in order to slow down her fall, and changed Crescent Rose into its scythe form and hooked onto a tree and landed on the ground safely and ran through the forest as fast as she could. Weiss repeatedly used her glyphs to jump closer to the swarm of Grimm. Blake used her Gambol Shroud to hook on to a branch to swing forward and used the momentum to launch herself closer to the Grimm. And Yang used her Ember Celica to propel herself ahead of the rest of her team.

Pyrrha was smashing through trees using her shield before landing on a branch and began jumping down from tree to tree, then running towards her objective, Jaune still on her back and looking green. Nora had used her Magnihild to fire grenades behind her, thus using the recoil to launch herself, laughing while doing so. And Ren used his Storm Flowers to dig into a tree and spiral down it until he landed on the ground.

Soon everyone was met up in the same spot at the same time to see that the object began to look like some sort of vehicle.

"Does that mean it's a spaceship with an alien inside?" Nora asked curiously before gasping. "Do you think it will play chess with me?! I don't know how to play chess, but I'm sure Ren can teach me, or maybe the alien, wait do aliens know how to play chess? Oh! Maybe-" Nora's endless ranting was stopped by hand, more specifically Ren's hand covering her mouth. "We'll discuss that later, we're wasting time."

Teams JNPR and RWBY finally got to the destroyed Gummi ship and saw some Beowolves attacking it.

"Weiss and Yang make sure we have an escape route through the Grimm. Blake, you and I are going to get that person out of the ship. " Ruby ordered then Jaune began to give his teammates commands.

"Ren and Nora do the same as Weiss and Yang. Pyrrha, you and I are going to keep any stray Grimm away from Ruby and Blake." Everyone split and did their roles, Ruby and Blake ran to the ship and began trying to open the hatch, Jaune and Pyrrha ran close behind them and held back any nearby beowolves and Ursa.

Ren began shooting his Storm Flowers at the beowolves from a distance to stun them long enough for Nora to launch grenades at the Ursa causing them to fly into others, which knock them down into two separate piles that form two lines from the ship to the outer edge. Weiss seizes this opportunity and freezes the piles of beowolves before they get up, which creates a clear escape route, while Yang fires her Ember Celicas to keep the beowolves jumping above everyone, grounded.

Pyrrha and Jaune keep the 5 foot circumference around Ruby and Blake clear. Jaune notices a beowolf sneaking up on Pyrrha and preparing to pounce on her, Jaune's eyes widen as time seems to slow down.

"Pyrrha look out!" Pyrrha looked confused for a moment but then turned around to see the beowolf right above her, then suddenly Jaune's collapsed shield was thrown into the beowolf's mouth, then the shield opened, dislocating the beowolf's skull from its body.

"Woah…thanks Jaune!" Pyrrha says, smiling at Jaune.

"Oh uh heheh I-it was nothing." Jaune said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Focus you two! Help us pry this thing open!" Ruby shouted as Pyrrha and Jaune focused again and ran to Ruby and Blake and forcibly began to open the hatch.

"I'm going in…" Ruby said softly.

"But Ruby we don't know what's in there." Jaune said worried about the young teen."

"Don't argue with me Jaune, I'm the only one small enough to fit inside the broken hatch." Ruby said as she crawled through the hatch. "See anything Ruby?" Blake called from the outside. "It's dark but I can see some light, it must be the control panels." Ruby carefully navigated herself through the rubble and heard breathing.

"I found someone!" Ruby shouted out.

"Bring it up here!" Pyrrha replied back.

Ruby slowly moved closer to a chair and saw a teenage boy wearing mostly burnt clothes and covered in ash. "Oh my gosh…" Ruby spoke softly as she unbuckled him from his seat and carefully carried him back to the hatch, while mentally studying the spiky haired teen. 'He's clearly unconscious…he looks about sixteen or so…he…looks so peaceful…' Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar shout from her teammate. "Ruby hurry up, I'm not sure Weiss' ice can hold for much longer." Yang shouted out, followed by her firing at the beowolves.

"Right sorry! Blake help me get this boy out of here. Blake waited for Ruby to slide the boy through the hatch and carefully pulled him out and laid him down against the ship and helped Ruby squeeze out of the hatch. Blake picked up Sora and ran through the path Weiss made, with Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha right behind her.

"Yang, Weiss, we got him, let's go!" Ruby shouted. Yang, Weiss, Nora and Ren stopped fighting and followed everyone out. They thought they had succeeded until the Death Stalker broke through the forest and blocked their path.

"Go now! Get the kid out of here. We'll defend you while you escape." Yang said to Blake.

Everyone but Blake and Ruby surrounded the Death Stalker, hoping to confuse it. Their plan failed as the Death stalker used its tail to send all of them crashing into trees. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and prepared to go into battle but was stopped by Blake.

"Ruby, you take the boy and get him somewhere safe, I'll stay and try to help the others escape." Blake said to her leader as she placed Sora into Ruby's arms.

"But Blake-" Ruby protested.

"No 'buts' Ruby, you're faster than me and you're more used to carrying something heavy, I'm not now go." Blake ordered as she had run towards the Death Stalker, she had managed to avoid its tail but not its claw.

"Blake no!" Ruby cried out to see her teammate fall to the ground with a thud.

The Death Stalker looked in Ruby's direction and began crawling towards her and Sora. Ruby was frozen in fear, she knew that if her friends couldn't beat it, she surely couldn't, especially while carrying a person. Sora's eyes opened slowly, at the moment everything was a blur, when his vision cleared he looked up to see a girl in red hood with a scared expression on her face and was shaking in fear, he looked to his right as saw the source of her fear. It looked like a giant scorpion with a gold tail. He knew he was too weak to move, but he could still cast magic. He estimated that he could only cast one spell before he drained his left over energy. The Death Stalkers tail rose high into the air before coming down hard and fast. Everyone had weakly looked at Ruby, and were just as afraid as she was. "Ruby no!" Yang shouted out.

"Reflega…" Sora said painfully.A light barrier had appeared around him and Ruby. The tail striked the shield, and was repelled in the opposite direction, leaving the Death Stalker completely defenseless, Sora's shield has exploded with light, destroying the Death Stalker before everyone's eyes. Sora was drained and felt himself slip back into his unconscious state.

Everyone's jaws dropped. No one said anything as their brains tried to understand what had just happened. Their thoughts were interrupted by a Beowolves howl. Both teams got up and rushed out of the Emerald forest. Ruby had taken Sora to the infirmary and everyone had gone back to the hallway their rooms were in. They were all silent until Yang decided to speak up. "Ruby…? Was that force field yours?" She asked slowly, with wide eyes.

"No, well…I don't think so? I think it was that boy's." Ruby said still shaking a bit.

"Where did he come from? Because he certainly wasn't using any Dust I've ever seen before." The heiress said.

"Well…he WAS in a spaceship…do you guys think he was an alien?" Jaune asked, but didn't receive an answer. Everyone shook their heads and went into their rooms to sleep and figure out the boy's secrets in the morning.

I hope this chapter was better than my last one. I'm not sure when I'll post my next chapter, my laptop is not the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow fanfictioners, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing my story, even just commenting on my story means a lot because that means people are reading my story and hoping the next chapter is better than the last. Thank you all so much Max, Pink bean, and Hazzamo for being new reviews to my story (Everyone will receive at least one shout out), and Hazzamo, Thanks for helping me understand how much of a problem having a cluttered story is, I'll try my best to work on it for stories in the future.

Chapter 3

Beep. Beep. Beep. That was the only sound Sora could here, he tried opening his eyes but quickly closed them because of the bright light. After about a minute he opened his eyes and saw he was in a white room and connected to some whirring machines.

"Am I dead…?" Sora asked out loud.

"No boy, you're in the Beacon infirmary." A man had said sitting in a chair next to Sora answered before sipping his drink from a mug.

"Beacon? What's that? Who are you? And how'd I get here? Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora said not used to feeling so weak.

"Beacon is a facility located in the Kingdom of Vale for training future hunters and huntresses to defend Remnant from Grimm. Please pardon me for not introducing myself earlier, I am Prof. Ozpin, and I run this academy. And as for how you got here, teams RWBY and JNPR had recovered you from your…vehicle in the Emerald Forest. And as for Donald and Goofy, we have no information on where they are, we only found you." Prof. Ozpin explained.

"Ugh…this is giving me a headache, I've never heard of Beacon, Vale, hunters, huntresses, Remnant, or Grimm. And I don't remember any team RWBY or JNPR, the last thing I remember was…" Sora gasped sharply before sitting upright quickly. "That girl in the red cloak and scorpion creature! Is she ok?! I need to know now!" Sora shouted as he sat on the edge of the bed and let his feet touch the ground, completely forgetting about worrying about his two other friends.

"Calm down young man, if I understand who you are referring to, Ruby Rose is fine. She and her team are resting in their room now, as well as team JNPR." Prof. Ozpin said as he held a hand on Sora's shoulder to keep him from running out the door.

"Can…can I see them? I want to thank them for saving me." Sora said, relaxing slowly and laying back down on his bed.

"That can be arranged, but it's going to have to wait, for one, you are still not fully recovered, two, they deserve to sleep for the next few hours since they had been up very late last night. And lastly, I'd like to keep you here to ask you some questions, if you don't mind." Prof. Ozpin said as he picked up his scroll and activated it.

"Alright…that makes sense. And I don't mind, ask away." Sora said.

"Ok, these questions are very simple. They will help me profile you." Prof. Ozpin said before sipping his coffee. "What is your name, age and where you come from?" He asked the boy.

"My name is Sora, I'm sixteen and I come from Destiny Islands." Sora answered

"Hmm…I'm not familiar with Destiny Islands, where in Remnant is it located?" Prof. Ozpin asked after typing the information onto Sora's profile.

"It's not in Remnant, Destiny Islands is a world." Sora replied. This made Prof. Ozpin raise an eyebrow.

"Interesting…so the vehicle we found you in was indeed a spacecraft then?" He asked.

"The Gummi ship? Yes, it's a spacecraft, and NO I'm not an alien. I'm a normal teenage boy." Sora said simply. Prof. Ozpin continued to fill out Sora's profile for about another minute.

"Aright then, do you use any weapons, do you have any knowledge of Dust, and what is your semblance?" Prof. Ozpin asked.

"Um…I use something called the Key Blade." Sora answered as he held out his right hand and shined brightly. Once the light died down, a sword like weapon was formed, from the handle down, was a black chain, ending with a black crown. The hilt guard resembled bat wings extending downward. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. A dark blue diamond rests in the hilt. And for the 'teeth' of the blade, is the shape of the Kanji, meaning darkness. "This one is called the Oblivion; it's one of my personal favorites. And no I don't know anything about this 'Dust' thing and semblance?"

"Fascinating…you created that weapon from thin air…tell me Sora, does it double as an alternate weapon? And I'll inform you of the two. Dust is the source of energy in our world. It's used for a variety of purposes, such as being used in the weapons of our students, but can be used without a weapon. And a semblance is the manifestation one's innate and personal power as an ability, unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user." Prof. Ozpin asked before adding more to Sora's profile, his interest now fully peaked.

"Um…not that I know of? Is it supposed to? And I'm starting to get an understanding of it." Sora asked, quite confused.

"Heh…no, it's fine Sora. That's all I need for now, if I have any further questions, I'll call you down to my office." Prof. Ozpin said as he turned off his scroll.

"Ok, what time is it?" Sora asked.

"Let's see…according to the clock, it's breakfast time, if you wish you may go to the cafeteria and socialize." Prof. Ozpin said smiling a bit.

"Really? Do you mean it?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Yes, it seems your vitals have returned to a good point, and after you eat something, you will return here and rest." Prof. Ozpin said as he removed some wires and tubes from Sora's arms.

"Thank you Prof. Ozpin." Sora said grinning as he stood up and stretched a bit.

"It's no trouble Sora, follow me." Prof. Ozpin told as he began walking out of the room towards the cafeteria. Sora followed him, admiring the structure of the large academy until they reached their destination. He looked around until he saw a familiar red cloak and began running towards her.

He had been so focused on getting to Ruby, that he had not noticed a student carrying his tray to his table, and knocked him down by mistake. Sora and the boy had fallen to the ground. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." Sora apologized, after that he was being lifted by his shirt by the boy he knocked down and thrown against a nearby table.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." The boy mocked. "Listen kid, I guess you're new here, but the first thing you should know is that you don't mess with Cardin Winchester."

Seems like a good time for a cliffhanger, and for anyone curious about Donald and Goofy, all will be answered in the next chapter. And sorry for a slightly shorter chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I'm sorry it took longer to update this time, I got a bit of writer's block, then my computer refused to work for awhile. Secondly, I want to thank Undertaker5 for the suggestion in the last chapter, I've changed the Key Blade from the Ultima Key Blade, to the Oblivion, my personal favorite. I don't pretend like I haven't made any mistakes, like some authors might, if you point out a flaw, I'll come clean and admit it and use your suggestion to fix my story. Magatsulza, I can see where you would have disagreed with that part of the story, it's fixed now, but seriously? Profanity? Really? That's pretty low, I have very little tolerance for that kind of language. And ImSoAwesome, thanks for your motivational review, thanks for being one of the reviewers who understands that Fanfiction stories, don't have to be exactly like the games, shows or books, they're supposed to be fun. And finally, I'd like to notify all of you that my school year is about to start, so updates may take longer than usual, but I won't forget to update.

Chapter 4

Destiny Islands

"What do you mean you lost him?" An angry platinum haired teen shouted.

"Calm down Riku, leave them alone. They were being held down by the g-force, there was nothing they could do to save Sora…" His worried girlfriend said, trying to calm him down. Riku grabbed Donald by his shirt and lifted him up to eye level.

"You! I thought you knew magic, you could have used it to save him!" Riku said, not calming down even a little.

"What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to roast his seat? Freeze the ship? Zap everything? I don't know as much magic as Sora!" Donald shouted, his feathers getting ruffled. But before Riku could respond, he felt a tug on his jeans.

"Riku that's enough. Please put down Donald, there really was nothing he could do. Wormholes aren't easy to escape from, especially with the gummi ship." King Mickey said reasonably. Riku's aggressive expression eventually faded, he sighed and gently put Donald down.

"You're right…Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and King Mickey, I'm sorry for acting so brutish, it's just that Sora's always been like a brother to me…I'm just worried about him." He apologized as he hung his head down in shame but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Riku, it's ok. We're all worried about him too, but arguing about it won't bring him back. Besides, Sora has been through even tougher situations, I'm sure that he will come back soon." Kairi said smiling slightly, trying her best to stay positive, despite not knowing where her best friend was.

"Yeah Riku, Sora's will come back, he always does." Goofy says before chucking with a large smile.

"Thanks…but…isn't there anything we can do?" Riku asked softly, not knowing what to do.

"It's hard to say right now, taking another gummi ship would be too risky. I guess all we can do is wait." King Mickey said frowning a bit. Everyone looked disappointed but agreed there was nothing they could do before they all walked in separate directions, all of them with the same thought.

'Where are you Sora…?"

Remnant

Sora got up again, slightly annoyed about being shoved. "I said I was sorry Cardin, no need to get violent." Sora said as he tried to continue walking to team RWBY's table but was stopped by Cardin grabbing his hood.

"I'll get as violent as I want kid, how about I show you just how violent I can get?" Cardin asked as he pulled his right hand back, preparing to punch Sora in the jaw. Sora ducked and jumped back.

"I'm good, maybe some other time." Sora said as he once again tried walking away but was stopped by Russel, Dove and Sky and boxed Sora in and forcibly made him face Cardin.

"You gonna fight back this time?" He asked grinning smugly.

"I only fight back when I feel threatened." Sora said grinning back, hearing some tables nearby saying "Ooooooh." Cardin clenched his teeth.

"Hold him still." Cardin ordered his team, and they did as they were told.

"Doesn't seem fair, but that should have been expected from a coward." Sora said calmly, once again the tables around them shouted 'oooh'. Cardin turned red in the face as attempted to punch Sora again but someone hold him back. He turned around and saw Jaune and his team behind him.

"Let him go Cardin." Jaune ordered. The cafeteria was silent. Cardin shook off his hand and reeled his fist back again but was stopped again, this time by another blonde.

"If you wanna keep your teeth in your mouth Cardin, you better let him go, the kid's being protected by us." Yang threatened as her eyes began turning red. Cardin grunted angrily and shook her hand off too, but walked back to his table this time.

"Let him go guys. But only because I owe Jaune for saving my life, next time, he won't be so lucky." He said as he sat back down. They let Sora go and tried to avoid eye contact with Yang.

"Wow, looks like I owe you guys double heh." Sora said smiling as he walked up the team JNPR and Yang.

"Nah, don't worry about it kid." Yang said smiling back as her eyes changed back to normal.

"You alright kid?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and by the way, my name's Sora." Sora said as he held out his right hand. JNPR and Yang all shook his hand, smiling back.

"Good thing I saw you being held back by Cardin's team." Yang said as she led Sora back to her table, JNPR following them.

"You can say that again." Sora said laughing a bit.

"Ok, I will. Good thing I saw you before-" Yang started but was interrupted.

"Not literally." Sora said laughing even more.

"I know, just wanted to show you how funny I am, funniest student here at Beacon." Yang said boastfully before helping Sora get his breakfast. They finally got to her table and both sat down, while team JNPR sat at their table next to them.

"If you say so uh…" Sora said, unsure of what to call her.

"Oh pft, sorry Sora, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yang Xiao Long, but you can just call me Yang. Team RWBY this is Sora. Sora this is Team RWBY." Yang announced as she gestured to her team. "This is snow princess-" Yang said as she pointed at the white haired girl who was eating an apple.

"It's Weiss Schnee, not snow princess. Nice to meet you Sora." Weiss said as she politely shook Sora's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Sora said as he shook her hand.

"This is kitty." Yang said as she pointed at the black haired girl busy reading a book.

"It's Blake Belladonna. Not kitty. It's a pleasure meeting you." Blake said as she only looked up from her book to shake his hand before returning to her book.

"Same to you." Sora said shaking her hand.

"The blonde kid at the next table is called vomit boy." Yang said as she pointed to Jaune.

"Actually, the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said as he introduced himself.

"I'm sure they do." Sora said with one eyebrow raised as he shook Jaune's hand.

"Not really." Yang whispered to Sora. "The girl next to Jaune is sugar rush." She said after pointing at Nora. Nora's eyes grew wide as she took a deep breath but had a hand stop her from speaking.

"You'll thank me later Sora. And her name is Nora Valkyrie and I'm Lie Ren, but everyone just calls me Ren. Nice to meet you." Ren said as he shook Sora's hand and Nora grabbed his hand and shook it extremely fast, making Sora see double for a moment.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Sora said holding his head.

"Over there is…wow…I don't have a name for you or Ren…I need to work on that." Yang said pointing at the cereal mascot.

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said smiling as she shook Sora's hand.

"Same to you." Sora said returning her smile.

"Well that's everyone, I think. Hmmm…I feel like I'm missing someone-" Yang was interrupted by a grape being thrown at her face.

"Yang…" Ruby said a bit annoyed.

"Haha, I'm joking, Sora, meet my little sister Ruby Rose."Yang announced proudly.

Sora said. "It's great to meet you, and I'm happy you're safe." Sora smiled as he held out his hand.

"I'm happy you're safe too, and it's great meeting you too." Ruby said smiling as she shook his hand. Yang leaned over to Sora and whispered into his ear.

"She was up all night worried about you Sora." Yang said grinning. Ruby had heard Yang and spit out the milk she had just been drinking.

"YANG! All of us were worried about Sora." She shouted as she threw her now empty milk carton at Yang. Sora wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he decided to change the subject.

"Um…well now that I know all your names, I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life."

"Don't mention it." Yang said, acting as cool as she could.

"It was our duty as hunters and huntresses to save anyone in need." Blake said, looking up from her book smiling before hearing Yang snicker.

"You said duty." Yang snickered a bit.

"It was our pleasure." Weiss said, ignoring Yang's childishness.

"It was no trouble. Any other smart, courageous, dashing hunter would have done the same." Jaune said before standing up and flexing a bit.

"Too bad we didn't have someone like that helping us last night." Yang said under her breath.

"It was nothing really." Pyrrha said before she grabbed Jaune's shirt and pulling him back down to his chair.

"I'm sure you would have done the same." Ren said smiling slightly.

"You owe us Sora, I'm thinking…about one hundred thousand Lien each should cover it. We lost a lot of sleep last night. I'm not as energetic as I usually am." Nora said, but before she could babble anymore, Ren stopped her again.

"But that's a good thing." Ruby said, earning a few laughs from her friends and Sora. "Oh! Hey Sora, I have a question."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, last night before that Death Stalker could hit me, a bright light had surrounded me and when it exploded, the Death Stalker did too. Was that you who made that force field?" Ruby Asked as the whole table was silent, their mutual curiosity peaked.

"Yes, it's a magic called Reflega, it's saved me a bunch of times on my journeys." Sora said. Soon everyone began asking multiple questions. "Stop it!" Sora shouted. "How about this, you all get to ask me ONE question each?" Sora asked reasonably. Everyone murmured in agreement and waited for Weiss' question.

"Why did we find you in the middle of the Emerald forest in a spaceship?" Weiss asked.

"My friends Donald, Goofy and I were flying around in the Gummi ship, looking for something to do. We decided we should go on a vacation, before we could even start our vacation, a worm hole had torn our ship apart, I ended up here, but I still don't know where they are…" Sora answered looking down sadly.

"I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have asked…" Weiss sad, feeling truly sorry for Sora.

"It's fine…I'll find them no matter what." Sora said looking up, with determination in his eyes. "Blake's turn."

"Ok then, do you have a weapon?" She asked. "Otherwise you might be stuck in here the whole time."

"I use a weapon called the Key Blade." Sora held out his hand and summoned the Oblivion Key Blade, receiving multiple 'oohs' and 'awes' before he put it away.

"Ok my turn!" Yang shouted. "Why were you about to get destroyed by Cardin?" She asked.

"Heh. I would have loved to see him try, but I guess he started getting aggressive because I refused to fight him." He answered simply.

"I'm next!" Jaune said excitedly. "What's your semblance?"

"I uh…don't know…I've only heard about them today." He answered, feeling silly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find it soon." Jaune said smiling in a reassuring way.

"My turn! My turn!" Nora shouted. "Wait, can I only ask one question? Can I ask-" Nora was cut off.

"That's your question, next." Sora said almost as quick as Nora before she could REALLY get hyper.

"Aw man…" Nora sigh disappointed.

"It's time for my question." Pyrrha chimed. "What do you think is your purpose?" Sora was taken aback. He smiled because this was the first question about his personal life.

"I think my purpose is to help people, I do everything in my power to brighten everyone's day, my friend's are the most important thing in my life, in fact…I probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my friends. In fact, I'd even go so far as to put my own life at risk for my friends and as of right now, you all are my friends and I'd do anything for you." Sora said as he saw everyone at the table smiling at his answer.

"I think I can speak for everyone here, and say that we would do anything for you too Sora." Pyrrha said, followed by everyone agreeing.

"Thank you everybody. It's Ren's turn now." Sora said, turning his attention to Ren.

"If you had the chance to change a mistake from your past, would you take it?" Ren asked. Sora looked down and thought about this for a moment, he had made thousands of mistakes he wish he could take back, or at least change to go in his favor. He looked back up, took finished his last bite of toast and drank the rest of his orange juice. He had his answer.

"Never. The mistakes I've made in my past have made me who I am today, there was a chance where I could have done nothing and let my friend Riku fall into the darkness and I could have lived the rest of my life without my best friend. But I was too stubborn, I followed him and when I had been able to reach his heart, he changed back into my friend." Sora said smiling, remembering all he had been through, and it was worth it. Everyone was pleased with that answer and had taken put their trays away and sat back down.

"So anyways Sora, how are you feeling now?" Yang asked.

"I'm pretty close to feeling back to normal, it still hurts to move a little but I'll live." Sora said smiling. Before anyone could reply, Sora was called back down to the infirmary. "Sorry guys, I'll see ya around." He said as he walked back to the infirmary, everyone saying their goodbyes. Sora looked out of the corner of his eye and say Cardin mouthing 'You're dead meat kid.' This made Sora chuckle lightly as he continued walking.

"I don't like that new kid." Dove said to his team.

"Yeah, he was too calm when Cardin was about to beat him down." Russel said afterwards.

"Hey Cardin, what are we going to do about him?" Sky asked his leader who was busy bending metal utensils in anger.

"Heh…we won't have to worry about him for much longer…" Cardin said with a wicked grin as he bent a metal spoon into a pretzel. Soon breakfast ended and everyone was going to their dorms to relax for a while until they enjoy the rest of their day. Cardin and his team got up and began walking towards the infirmary, wickedly laughing to themselves. But before they were in the hallways, Blake's ears twitched.

"What's up kitty?" Yang asked, noticing her friend had heard something that caught her attention.

"We need to keep an eye on Sora. Cardin's looking for a fight." Blake explained before she continued reading her book, a bit uneasy though.

"Why must he be so childish?" Weiss asked after brushing her teeth.

"It's like a second nature for him I guess." Ruby said while eating a chocolate chip cookie. Before anyone could say anything else, they felt gravity become slightly heavier, a chill, a massive heat wave, and finally their hair started to stand up a bit. "Anyone else just feel that?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, something crazy is going on out there. Let's check it out." Yang said, looking forward to some excitement.

Chapter four is FINALLY done, this was bigger chapter than usual. I'll try my best to update earlier next time, but I can't make any promises.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is finally done, it's a pretty big chapter too. I'm just so into this story and I just can't stop putting all my ideas into it. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 5

Sora had finished his breakfast, said his goodbyes to teams RWBY and JNPR, and was walking back to the infirmary. He suddenly felt a hand forcibly turn him around, and saw Cardin and his team.

"What is it now? I don't have time to mess around with you and your goons." Sora said, quite annoyed.

"You think you can just show up out of nowhere and humiliate me in the cafeteria? You thought wrong, now we're gonna teach you a lesson." Cardin said as he cracked his knuckles, Dove, Sky and Russel surrounded Sora again.

"Hmm…this looks familiar, and if I remember correctly, last time things didn't work out for you." Sora said laughing a bit, not a single sign of worry on his face.

"No one's here to protect you now." Dove said as they all attempted to dog pile on Sora. But before they could make contact, Sora high jumped above them all, and levitated, with a grin on his face.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you." Sora said before summoning his Key Blade. "Gravira!" Sora shouted out, suddenly team CRDL had been forcibly held down. But they managed to stand up, despite the extreme gravity.

"It's…gonna…take a lot more than…that to stop…us." Cardin grunted angrily.

"Blizzaga!" Sora cast as the ground below him, the floor had frozen and team Cardin slipped on the ice and were successfully completely held to the ground.

"Cardin, what's going on?!" Russel asked his leader.

"You're getting what you deserve, that's what's going on." Sora said as before casting firaga, causing the ice to melt and turn into water. "I knew you were bullies the moment I saw you four, and it's time someone put you in your place. Thundaga!" Sora casted as the water below him soon became electrified and team CRDL began being electrocuted. Sora had cast firaga again, causing the water to evaporate, filling the hallway with steam.

"You're gonna pay for that…" Cardin growled as he got back up, Gravira had worn off.

"I was afraid you would say that…" Sora said sighing as he cast Magnega. Team CRDL was lifted into the air and began hovering in a circle, all of them panicking now. Sora had descended towards them and crossed his arms. "Now, I'm not a bad guy, I'm really not. I just have a low tolerance for people like you. Now you have two choices, I let you go and you will apologize to EVERYONE, not just the people you bullied, but everyone who has witnessed you bully someone, and you never bully again. Or, I could leave you here for an hour and I could ask again, and again, and again, each time, making it much worse for you." Sora said, giving them something to think about for a moment. Cardin hated feeling weak to someone else but he now knew Sora was capable of doing. Cardin finally gave in.

"…Fine! I'll stop bullying and apologize to everyone." Cardin grumbled angrily.

"Good." Sora said with a smile as he let Magnega fade, causing them to fall to the ground. "And you can start with teams RWBY and JNPR." Sora said as he pointed towards the hallways all the dorms were located. Team CRDL struggled to get up and ran away from Sora as fast as they could, making Sora chuckle a bit. Team RWBY and JNPR had popped their heads out of their dorms and saw a pretty beaten up team CRDL running towards them and stopped and looked at them.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR, we're sorry for bullying and we will never do it again, please accept out apologies and we hope that we can become good friends." Team CRDL said exactly at the same time, almost robotically. Teams RWBY and JNPR's jaws had dropped to the floor, before anyone could respond, Cardin and his team had walked away and began apologizing to everyone they walked past in the hallways.

"What…how…when did…why the…" Jaune stammered, not able to form a proper sentence of confusion.

"I think we're dreaming…" Ruby said with wide eyes. A moment later, Jaune shouted from being pinched by Nora.

"Nope, we're awake." Nora said giggling. Everyone turned their attention to Sora who was whistling pretty happily after he put his Key Blade away and walked back to the infirmary.

"You don't think…Sora had anything to do with that, do you?" Pyrrha asked out loud.

"Come on, Sora? Against all of team CRDL? No way." Yang said laughing a bit.

"Crazier things have happened." Ren said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Let's go ask him ourselves." Weiss suggested, everyone agreed and walked to the infirmary, and saw Sora holding a bag of ice against his head.

"Whoa, maybe I was wrong." Yang said.

"About what?" Sora asked.

"Sora what happened out there? Are you ok?" Ruby asked, ignoring his question.

"Team CRDL just needed to know that not everyone will tolerate his bullying, they shouldn't be a problem now. And yeah I'm fine, I just have a headache, casting magic that fast will do that heh." Sora answered as he laughed a bit, only to stop and hold his head in pain. Before anyone could react, Prof. Ozpin had walked into the room with his scroll in his hands.

"Sora, I was looking at your charts and it seems that you have made a remarkable recovery, it's the fastest I've ever seen anyone heal." Prof. Ozpin said, quite impressed.

"So…I can leave the infirmary?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Prof. Ozpin answered simply.

"Awesome!" Sora shouted as he tossed away the ice bag and ran out of the infirmary and towards the exit.

"Wait Sora! Where are you going?!" Ruby asked as she, her team and team JNPR followed.

"I gotta find Donald and Goofy, plus I want to see if any of my equipment had survived the crash." Sora answered as he had reached the cliffs above the Emerald Forest.

"Sora watch where you're going!" Jaune shouted out as they all tried to catch up. Sora had jumped and fallen straight down the cliffs, causing everyone to gasp. They reached the cliffs and looked down to see Sora gliding towards the Gummi ship.

"I swear…that kid is crazy…I like him a lot more now heh." Yang said grinning a bit. Everyone had followed Sora and saw him climb inside the Gummi ship and come out moments later with a back pack.

"What's that?" Blake asked curiously.

"Just some stuff I never go on journeys without, a couple of potions, ethers, my headphones, my music player and a photo…" Sora said, his voice becoming lower and quieter near the end of his sentence.

"What's the photo?" Ren asked.

"It's a picture of my family…I never got to know them, this is the only thing I have of them…" Sora answered as he held up the photo. Everyone looked closely and examined the picture. It looked like a family portrait. The man in the photo was clearly Sora's father, his hair was spiked up like Sora's but his hair was golden blonde, he wore red short sleeved button up shirt, black shorts, and a necklace with a crown at the bottom and his eyes were a dark chocolate color. The mother had long silky brown hair that turned lighter near the tips. She was wearing a blue tank top and gray shorts and was holding a small sleeping toddler in her arms, which could be easily identified as Sora. Kneeling at the bottom of the photo were two more kids, clearly twins. The boy had spiky blonde hair and his dad's brown eyes and wore red shorts and a blue shirt. And the sister had her mother's brunette hair and her blue eyes, she wore blue shorts and a red shirt. They were basically their parents when they were their age.

"I don't remember what happened to them…I was really young, I asked everyone on Destiny Island if they had seen them…they all said no…I carry this photo with me because I want to find them, and I don't want to forget them…" Sora said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I hope you do find them…" Jaune said, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sora…" Pyrrha quietly said.

"I believe you'll find them soon…" Ren said, attempting to reassure him.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Nora said, this time speechless.

"Wow…heavy…" Was all Yang could manage to say.

"That's…I…I'm sorry Sora…" Blake said, drooping her ears under her bow.

"I couldn't imagine the pain you must feel…" Weiss said looking down, thinking about her own family, they were here, but the way they treated her as a child, almost seemed like they weren't there. Ruby was silent, she silently walked towards Sora and hugged him tightly. This surprised everyone, even herself.

"Sora…" Ruby started. "I know what it's like to lose your family…it never gets easier, but friends can help keep your mind off of it…I lost my mother when I was a child, and taken in by Yang's family…this cloak is the only thing I have from her, it used to be hers…and I wear it every day because it makes me feel safe…She had gone on a mission to take down a large group of Grimm...no big deal for her, and she said she would be back soon but...I never saw her again..." Sora slowly moved his hand over his necklace and grasped it tightly.

"This necklace used to belong to my dad…I don't remember when I got it, but I've never taken it off. When I fight, I feel like he's protecting me...sometimes I think he's fighting along side me. This gives me strength, and it makes me fearless…" Sora said sighing softly as he slowly let go of his necklace. Ruby stopped hugging Sora and took a step back as Sora put the photo back into his bag. "Anyways…thanks for listening guys…I'm going to look for Donald and Goofy now, if I can't find them in about two hours, I'll come back to Beacon." Sora said as he turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Sora wait…it's getting dark, maybe you should wait until tomorrow, and we can all help you then." Jaune offered.

"Thanks Jaune, but I'm sure they're looking for me, and I will find them…" Sora said, not turning around.

"Searching through the Emerald forest at night is a bad idea Sora." Weiss stated.

"Heh…I'm full of bad ideas…" Sora said with a chuckle as he kept walking.

"Wait!" Ruby blurted out. Sora stopped and turned around. "You're clearly not going to change your mind so…let us come with you so you don't get lost." Ruby suggested.

"…I don't think that's a good idea." Sora said. "If any of you got hurt because of me…I'd never forgive myself."

"Yeah, well Ruby's not only filled with chocolate chips and milk, but also bad ideas." Yang said crossing her arms.

"You'll need us Sora. Ruby's long distance sniper, Weiss' endless knowledge of Dust, my night vision, Yang's strength, Jaune's powerful aura, Nora's…cheerful attitude, Pyrrha's intelligence and Ren's strategies." Blake explained. Sora sighed.

"You're all as stubborn as me…maybe even more." Sora said, finally giving in. "Just try to keep up." Sora said grinning as he used his quick run to go further into the forest. Everyone couldn't believe all these things they were learning about Sora almost every minute.

"Not sure if he's awesome or crazy…" Yang said out loud as everyone decided to spread out in multiple directions to cover more ground.

It had been hours since they all split up, eventually they met up at the cliffs above Emerald forest. Sora sat quietly on the edge staring off into space.

"Sora…you alright man?" Jaune asked sitting next to Sora.

"I don't know…I was hoping we'd find them…I'm sorry for wasting all your time…" Sora apologized quietly.

"Don't worry about it Sora, it's spring break anyways." Yang said.

"That just makes me feel worse…I bet you all had plans that are now being put off…" Sora said, sulking a bit.

"Sora, our spring break can wait, we wouldn't be able to enjoy ourselves if we knew that you were feeling down." Weiss explained.

"I…I guess…I'm still sorry everyone." Sora apologized once again, only to receive a light punch from Yang.

"Come on Sora, stop saying sorry." Jaune said with a light chuckle.

"Let's get going guys, it's extremely late and I'd like to get some sleep now." Ren said, rubbing his eyes with one hand, because he was carrying Nora with the other because she had fallen asleep not too long ago and was mumbling nonsense about sloths in her sleep.

"And I have a book that's not going to read itself." Blake said. Everyone but Sora began walking back to their dorms. Ruby turned around and saw Sora still looking over the cliffs. She stopped and walked to him again and sat next to him.

"Aren't you coming with us Sora?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe not, I'm used to sleeping under the stars, it's soothing outside and I get to sleep a lot faster." Sora explained as he laid down on his back with his arms behind his head. Ruby sat there silently and closed her eyes, after a moment she realized he was right, she felt calm and relaxed at that moment until she felt a strong breeze and began shivering. "You alright?" Sora asked as he sat back up.

"Yeah, just not so used to it being so cold here at Beacon, especially when it's supposed to warm." Ruby said as she held onto her cloak tightly and put her hood on. "Aren't you cold?" She asked curiously.

"Nah, I'm used to various kinds of temperatures, I travel everywhere so I know what kind of weather I should be ready for." Sora said smiling, remembering his crazy adventures.

"Can you tell me about all your travels?" Ruby asked with eyes filled with wonder.

"Won't you get sick though from the cold?" Sora asked. Ruby shrugged with a smile.

"Maybe, but I really want to hear about them, it'll be like a bed time story." Ruby said with a small laugh at the end before sniffling a bit. Sora smiled but sighed a bit before summoning his Key Blade and casting a fira, but leaving it in the tip of his weapon and stuck the handle into the ground.

"That should keep you warm." Sora said as he scooted closer to Ruby and took a deep breath before beginning his tale of adventure, suspense, and tragedy. He had told her about all of his previous journeys, the friends he made, the enemies he made, and the battles he had won. Ruby was fascinated by his story and felt like she was a kid again and her dad was reading her a bedtime stories. Before they knew it, it was morning. Ruby had fallen asleep, her head resting on Sora's shoulder and softly snored. Sora was still awake, he wanted to admire the sunset, and he always enjoyed watching the sun rise in every new world he explored. Sora carefully got up and picked up Ruby bridal style as he walked towards Beacon, he had seen which dorm was team RWBY's and snuck in quietly. He saw that three of the four beds were occupied, leaving the floating bed held up by ropes empty, Sora assumed it was Ruby's so he had slowly levitated upwards and put Ruby in her bed and tucked her in. 'Thank the fairy god mothers that I mastered every skill I have in all my drive forms.' Sora thought as he landed quietly and was about to walk out the door before he heard a voice.

"Pst, make sure you take care of her Sora, otherwise, I'll take care of you." Yang whispered to Sora before chuckling a bit. Sora felt like his face was burning before he walked out the door and decided to explore the hallways. He eventually past a large room with multiple training dummies, targets and climbing ropes and looked a lot like a stadium.

"Heh…looks like a good place to stay in shape and work on some new techniques." Sora said as he cracked his knuckles and summoned his Key Blade. It had been about an hour of training and Sora was drenched in sweat but grinning widely because he had come up with some powerful combinations. "Ok let's see if I got this down. "Magnega, Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga!" Sora cast multiple spells in order, the Firaga began swirling rapidly around the Magnega, then the Blizzaga had frozen around the Magnega, creating a large frozen sphere with fire rotating inside, creating a large amount of steam to come from it, then the Thundaga had destroyed the sphere, sending large shards of ice and creating a large heat wave to come from the center. Sora saw multiple shards coming towards him and quickly cast Stopga and sighed in relieve and everything stopped instantly. "I gotta work on how to make sure I don't get caught in the attack…I'll perfect it soon." Sora suddenly got a large headache and fell on to his knees.

'Are you sure about that? Not as long as I'm here.' A voice in Sora's head spoke.

"Leave me alone! I control you now. You have no power over me!" Sora shouted out loud.

'Oh really? Take a good look at yourself.' The voice spoke. Sora looked down at his hands and saw that darkness was spreading from his finger tips to his elbows, eventually his arms were fully covered in darkness. Sora's breathing became heavy.

"N-no…please leave me alone, I-I control my body, n-not you…" Sora softly said in fear.

'What's the matter? What happened to all your confidence you had a moment ago?' The voice mocked as the darkness grew more, covering Sora's torso.

"I…I…LIGHT!" Sora shouted as he was surrounded by light and his attire was replaced with his Valor form's clothes, and passed out before reverting to his normal clothes, and the darkness had vanished from Sora's body.

'You may have stopped me this time, but soon, you'll be consumed by the darkness Sora…' The voice spoke one last time.

I think this is a good place to stop, let me know what you all think and actually, I'd like to know what is your favorite drive form(s), I plan on making a chapter where Sora goes into Drive form, but I love them all so much so I'm letting you decide.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! Sorry to everyone for how long it took to update, but like I said before, school is very time consuming and I really haven't even touched my computer in forever. Anyways, I just felt so bad for making you all wait, so as a reward for your patience, I'll make this one of the biggest chapters yet, and I will edit a few old chapters here and there. I want to send a shout out to the guest who started their review with 'Honestly'. Gray Chocobo for your review. And now, for a reviewer who reviewed every. Single. Chapter. Keys Of Fate, thank you for telling me your thoughts at the end of every chapter, I hope you all like this chapter. Anyways before I get started, I don't think many of you read the little Author's note at the end of the last chapter, I had asked you all to tell me what your favorite drive form is. Please choose from only Valor, Wisdom, Master, Final and Anti-form. I didn't mention Limit form because I don't know anything about that form. And since there are new episodes of RWBY popping up, I'll try to keep them as updated as possible, but I'm not going to write all those episodes, just references to them. Let's get this started!

Chapter 6

Blake, Weiss and Yang had woken up early, they wanted to get some training in so they wouldn't get beaten by another Death Stalker. They knew how late Ruby had slept, so they decided to leave her alone.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pumped for a good morning work out." Yang said stretching a bit as they all walked to the training room. Weiss simply rolled her eyes while finishing up her polishing of her weapon.

"I'm looking forward to increasing my defence, I will make sure I will not be bested by a Grimm again." Weiss said. The three had arrived to their destination and saw the door open sightly. They heard a familiar voice coming from inside.

"Is that...Sora?" Blake asked as she looked inside to see it was indeed the young Key Blade Master, who was surrounded by shards of ice and scorch spots on the floor. He was on his knees and he looked like he was in pain.

"Leave me alone! I control you now. You have no power over me!" Sora shouted out loud.

"Who is he talking to?" Weiss asked quietly. Sora looked down at his hands and saw that darkness was spreading from his finger tips to his elbows, eventually his arms were fully covered in darkness and grew closer to his heart. Sora's breathing became heavy. The three girls gasped.

"We have to get in and help him." Yang said to her teammates.

"N-no...please leave me alone, I-I control my body n-not you..." Sora softly said in fear. His legs, arms and torso soon became covered in darkness. "I...I...LIGHT!" He shouted as light exploded from Sora. Yang, Blake and Weiss covered their eyes, when the light died down they saw Sora's clothes were now red and black. It only lasted a brief moment before Sora passed out and fell to the ground.

"Sora!" The three students shouted as they ran towards the boy. Yang had reached him first and laid him on his back and lifted his head slightly. "Sora, what's the matter?" Yang asked, hoping to recieve an answer. Sora awoke a few moments later to see his new friends with worried expressions.

"Oh no...D-did I hurt anyone...?" Sora asked, extremely afraid.

"No, we just walked in and saw that you were being covered in darkness and then you exploded with light and were passed out on the ground." Blake explained. Sora sighed with relief and looked away.

"That was TOO close..." Sora said to himself.

"Mind explaining what that was all about?" Yang asked. Sora hesitated for a moment but sighed in defeat.

"Ok...I'll tell you the truth, but I think I should tell you everything I told Ruby." He said as he sat up right and explained his life story. He told them about all his journeys, all the friends he made along the way, he explained everything he told them everything he had told Ruby, finally he had arrived to explaining his drive forms. "My drive forms are...an upgrade i guess, but not only do they increase my power, they increase different aspects of myself.

When I'm in Valor form, I'm strong enough to take on an army of heartless single handedly but when I'm in that form, I can't use any of my magic and...my personality changes, I become bolder, more cocky, I go into dangerous situations without thinking.

When I'm in Wisdom form, I'm faster than a bullet train and my magic is my strongest weapon, but I'd be doomed in close combat. I think much more logically, I calculate every little thing, but...I act superior to everyone, I believe that I've already won the battle because of my increased intelligence.

When I'm in Master form, I'm basically a combination of Valor and Wisdom, my strength and magic are increased to unimaginable potential. I'm arrogant and act better than the rest, but it's even worse at this point.

When I'm in Final form, it's...different than any other form, I'm a one man army, my power is God like, when I fight, it's just a blur because of how strong and fast I am. This is my favorite form because I don't act like I'm better than everyone else and I don't dive into battle head first. Instead, I put others before myself, I focus on protecting the innocent, I'm pure.

When I'm in Anti-form...well...I can barely remember...I feel powerful, maybe almost as powerful as my Final form. I'm skilled in only close combat, in fact, I don't even use a keyblade, but my attacks are...all over the place, I just do whatever it takes to win. And when I'm in that form, I...I'm evil to put it simply, I guess the only reason why I fight the heartless in that form is because I think that in the end, there is only one...and I want to be that one. When I finally revert back to myself, I see the horrified expressions on my friends faces and it just leaves me wondering...'Did I hurt anyone? Did I say anything? What did I do...?' But, they never tell me when I ask. Anti form seems like it has a mind of its own, the only way I've been able to hold it back is by using a drive form before it takes over..."

"Then that's the answer, just go into a different Drive form before it happens." Yang said as if it was as simple as 1+1.

"Yang...It's not that simple as that, Anti-form is stronger than that, it gets harder to fight back. I know I won't be able to hold it back for much longer." Sora said as if he were about to cry. "I don't want to hurt anyone..."

"Well have you tried to tell Merlin to help you?" Blake asked.

"I tried to find him, but it seems like every magical being I know has just...vanished into thin air." Sora answered. "Please...don't tell Ruby, Anti-form in the only thing I didn't tell her about...I don't want her to be afraid of me."

"Sora, we have to tell her, if we don't tell her, she's going to be hurt." Weiss said.

"Not as hurt if she is there when I lose control..." Sora said as he got up. "I'm begging you all...keep it a secret." Sora walked past the three and left the training room.

"Well...Should we...? After all, we are a team, and we should't keep any secrets." Blake said softly.

"Sora trusted us enough to tell us about his problem, it doesn't seem right to betray his trust." Weiss said, raising a good point.

"Then...we don't tell her, I don't like keeping secrets from Ruby, but I also don't like hurting a friend." Yang stated, confirming what side she was on.

"Ok then, we don't say a thing." Blake said as she confirmed that she was going to keep the secret.

"That settles it, let's get training, then we'll wake up Ruby." Yang said as she got her Ember Celicas ready.

With Sora.

'I hate this. I hate lying to Ruby. I hate not knowing where Donald and Goofy are. I hate Anti-form. I hate...myself.' Sora gasped because of what he had just said, he had never thought so much negative thoughts before, he knew he was only saying them because of his Anti-form. "I need to clear my head." Sora said out loud as he ran outside of Beacon. He wasn't watching where he was going and ran into Jaune. The two fell to the ground with a thud. "Sorry Jaune...didn't see you there." Sora apologized.

"Don't worry about it Sora, whats the rush?" He asked as he got up and helped Sora up as well.

"I just need to clear my head, any ideas on where I should go or what I should do?" Sora asked.

"Hmm...maybe a walk through the streets through Vale City might help." Jaune suggested.

"Alright sounds good." Sora said trying to get away from the scene as soon as possible.

"Ok just wait a second." Jaune said as he pulled out his scroll and contacted his team and saw the three had answered.

"What's up Jaune?" Ren asked.

"Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"Did you have another accident because you saw a large swarm of Grimm?" Nora asked with a giggle.

"NORA! That was one time, ONE!" Jaune said, blushing furiously then finally calmed down. "No, Sora and I are going to walk around Vale City for a bit."

"Ok that's fine. Have fun." Ren said before turning his scroll off.

"Ok Jaune, be safe. Oh! And you too Sora. We'll be in our dorms for the rest of the day if you need us." Pyrrha said before turning her scroll off too.

"Be sure to buy yourself some diapers Jaune while you're there." Nora laughed as she turned off her scroll too.

"Sometimes...that girl just gets on my nerves." Jaune said as he hung his head down in shame.

"Let's go Jaune." Sora said.

"Ok, follow me to an airship." Jaune said as he ran towards the docking area with Sora close behind. They hopped aboard and arrived not too long afterwards. "Here it is, Vale City." Jaune said with a grin on his face.

"This place is huge..." Sora said in awe.

"Trust me, there are bigger places." Jaune said with a chuckle.

"I believe you...woah. Well, let's walk around a bit." Sora said as he got off the airship and walked around the city with Jaune. Sora heard gun shots coming from down an ally, he ran towards it without a thought.

"Sora wait up!" Jaune shouted as he followed him. Sora was slammed against a dumpster and groaned loudly in pain. He looked at the force that caused this and saw a girl with curly orange hair, green eyes, a pink bow, an old fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls and a black and green collar with matching stockings.

"Apologies, I didn't detect anyone else here in this ally." She said as she quickly stood up and lifted me up.

"Woah! Uh, don't worry about it, what's the rush anyways?" Sora asked, surprised at how easily she had lifted him.

"I think she went this way!" A voice from the ally shouted.

"No time to explain, I need to hide." She said as she ran behind the dumpster she knocked Sora into. Two men wearing armor and blasters had ran up to Sora.

"Have you seen this 'girl'?" One asked as he held up a poster with the girl's picture on it.

"Sorry, haven't seen her, but I'll let you know if I do." Sora said in his most convincing tone. The two soldiers groaned and ran past Sora and Jaune. Sora waited a few seconds until the footsteps were gone. "Ok, the coast is clear." Sora said, then the girl slowly walked out from behind the dumpster and nearly crushed Sora in a hug.

"Thank you! I will forever be in you're debt." She said as she continued to hug Sora until he turned blue in the face.

"Hey...What are friends...for?" Sora choked out. The girl gasped and dropped Sora, who then began gasping for air.

"You called me friend. Did you really mean it?" She asked.

"Uh...Yeah? Why not? I always look forward to making new frien-" Sora was cut off by another death hug.

"Thank you friend. My name is Penny." She said with a smile on her face.

"Nice to...meet you...Pen-ny." Sora said praying that she would let go soon. Penny dropped him again as she heard more footsteps from multiple directions.

"We're surrounded." Jaune and Penny said as they began to worry.

"Don't worry. I got this." Sora said as he grabbed Penny's and Jaune's arms and jumped high towards a wall and jumped again, landing them safely on the roof of a building. "Get down." He said as he ducked down just low enough to not be spotted, Jaune and Penny followed as well.

"This is insane, where could she be?" A soldier asked.

"Who knows? This is just not our week." Another soldier groaned as they left the ally once more.

"Good thing that's over." Jaune said with a sigh of relief. Sora looked over at Penny and saw she was going in for another hug, this made his eyes wide. He jumped back quickly.

"Uh hey Penny, I like being your friend, but I kinda like breathing more. Your hugs are alittle...deadly." Sora said to his new friend.

"Understood." Penny said as she slowly walked towards Sora. He was nervous but didn't want to hurt her feeings. She hugged him. What surprised him was that he wasn't suffocating. It was a normal hug, he smiled and returned the hug. She let him go and took a step back. "Was that better?" She asked.

"Yeah haha. Just remember to do that when you hug someone." Sora said chuckling abit.

"Thank you Sora. I must be going, I don't want to endanger you any further." Penny said as she ran in the opposite direction.

"Penny wait!" Sora called out to her but was not loud enough for her to hear, leaving him and Jaune to see her jump roof to roof until they could no longer see her. Sora sighed as the two walked to a fire escape and climbed down to the ground. "Am I going to meet alot of...interesting characters like her?" He asked his blonde companion.

"You get used to it." Jaune said with a chuckle.

"Heh. Ok so what's next?" Sora asked as they continued to explore the city.

With Ruby.

Ruby woke up with a tired yawn and a stretch. "Where is everyone?" She asked herself as she jumped down from her bunk and went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She grabbed Crescent Rose, left the dorm and knocked on the dorm room of JNPR. Moments later Pyrrha opened the door with a smile.

"Morning Ruby. Sleep good?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, Sora and I were up all night at the cliffs just talking all night. Do you know where he is?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, Jaune is showing him around Vale City. They left about an hour ago." Pyrrha answered.

"Oh ok that's cool. What are all you guys gonna do today?" Ruby asked with a smile and a tilt of her head to the left.

"Well Nora, Ren and I just planned on taking it easy today. I might join your team in the training room in a little bit. I think Ren is going to study so he doesn't get behind when we all get off spring break. And you know how Nora is, she's going to be there to distract Ren with all her talking." Pyrrha said with a giggle at the end.

"Yeah haha. Anyways, I'll see you later. I'm going to get some breakfast then go to the training room." Ruby said as she bolted down the hall. She ran past team CRDL and saw that they were STILL going around and telling everyone that they were sorry for bullying them. Ruby arrived in the cafeteria and got a light breakfast. After eating she felt great, so she decided to skip to the training room and arrived to the door and heard her sister talking.

"I still think it's pretty crazy that Sora has that monster inside. Just think, at any moment he could lose control and tear us to shreds." Yang said as she blasted a dummy into dust.

"Keep your voice down. We don't want anyone hearing about Sora and his Anti-form. We promised not to tell anyone, especially Ruby." Blake said as she jumped nimbly over a dummy and tore them to pieces.

"I agree with Yang though. It's quite terrorfying to know that he has such power that he can't even control." Weiss said as she froze a dummy and shot lightning at it, blasting it to pieces. Ruby silently gasped.

'Sora...? No...I don't believe that. Sora wouldn't hurt anyone...but, what's an Anti-form?' Ruby thought to herself. She decided to confront Sora about it later, because she knew she wouldn't get any information from her team. She walked in and pretended that she had not heard anything. "Morning team RWBY!" She greeted, startling her team.

"Oh uh, morning Rubes, you didn't hear anything did you?" Yang asked a bit worried.

"Hear what? I could barely hear myself think because of all your grunts." Ruby said laughing a bit, hoping they would believe her.

"Hey, watch it sis. I won't be afraid to kick your butt into next week." Yang joked with a laugh at the end. "We were just finishing up here. We're going back to our room and just chillax for the rest of the day. Then maybe we'll find Sora and let him show us how strong a 'Key Blade master' really is." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Jaune is showing Sora around Vale City." Ruby said. As if on cue, Sora walked in.

"I'm back guys. I gotta say: Vale City is pretty awesome." Sora said with a chuckle at the end. Ruby knew she couldn't ask Sora about his 'Anti-form' later. "I heard Yang say something about wanting to see what a Key Blade master can do." He said.

"Yeah, bring it kid." Yang said as she taunted Sora with a 'come at me' hand gesture. Sora thought for a moment and grinned.

"Let's do this, I want to fight all of team RWBY." Sora said confidently. Yang started laughing but stopped when she saw that Sora wasn't laughing. "Oh, you're serious. Fine, four on one it is." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Yang are you crazy, we can't do that to Sora." Ruby said.

"Ruby, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Sora said with a smile. Ruby hesitated but agreed. "And don't hold back." Sora said as he ran to one side of the training room and team RWBY went to the other. Team JNPR walked in and had confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked.

"I'll be sparring with team RWBY." Sora said simply.

"Are you crazy?!" Nora shouted.

"That's what I'm saying!" Ruby shouted back.

"I'll be fine, now let's get this thing started." Sora said, a tad impatient. Team JNPR took their seats in the bleachers. "I'll let you all have the first move."

"Big mistake." Yang said with a grin as she jumped forward and punched Sora in the chest and sent him flying towards a wall. Blake threw her Gambol Shroud in its pistol form at Sora and wrapped Sora in the ribbon and yanked him back towards Weiss, who had made an ice pillar in Sora's path. Sora was slammed into the pillar and large chunks broke off and land on top of him. He got up and was shaking a bit. Ruby knew he told her not to hold back, so she just imagined he was a normal thug and launched herself at Sora and spun until she hit Sora with the flat end of the scythe, which made Sora crash against a wall.

"Why aren't you fighting back Sora?!" Jaune asked, worried he might get too hurt. Sora simply stood up and smirked.

"I have all I need." Sora said to himself as he charged towards Yang. She reeled her fist back and attempted to punch Sora. She missed because at the very last moment, he slide tackled her. Her momentum from her punch made her vulnerable, so she was swept off her feet easily, Sora seized this moment and kicked her as hard as he could straight up. Yang was sent high into the air and Sora used the momentum from his kick to stand himself up. He heard the sound of the air being sliced by an object, he side stepped and saw Blake's Gamboul Shroud fly past his face. Sora grabbed the ribbon and yanked as hard as he could towards himself. Blake wasn't expecting this, so she was taken by surprised and pulled towards Yang. The two collided and hit the ground with a thud. Weiss was shocked to see her team mates being so easily taken down. Sora ran towards Weiss with a confident grin on his face, Weiss quickly created a blue glyph infront of herself. Sora had become trapped like a fly in a spider web, Weiss smirked, rotated the glyph so it faced upward and shot Sora from the glyph high towards the ceiling. Ruby jumped toward Sora and fired a few bullets behind her to boost herself even faster towards him. Sora saw this coming and summoned his Key Blade to block the attack, there was a loud clanging sound as the two shifted in the air so Ruby was above Sora and used all her strength to push Sora to the ground. He landed perfectly on his feet and saw Yang fire multiple shots at Sora with her Ember Celicas, Blake was firing at Sora with her Gambol shroud and Weiss had somehow frozen the ground below Sora without him noticing and Ruby was coming from above. Sora knew he had to time this right if he wanted it to work. He endured the damage from every direction until the all got in range. They all advanced and were about to strike. Time slowed down around Sora. 'Yang is strong, but during an attack with all her might put into it, she's defenseless. Blake is fast, I really can't think of any way to counter speed, other than with speed. Weiss calculates everything around her, but that doesn't mean she can't be surprised. And Ruby is both fast and strong...I'll have to counter that, and I think I know how.'

"He's done for..." Jaune said out loud.

"I can't look." Pyrrha said as she closed her eyes.

"It was nice knowing him." Ren said.

"He's toast...with jelly. Mmm toast." Nora said now wanting toast.

"Lets go!" Sora shouted as his power exploded, scattering team RWBY. They quickly recovered and stared in awe as they saw Sora wearing yellow and black clothing. Even more impressive was that he had two Key Blades and one was even being held telekinetically. Sora hoped his plan would work, team RWBY snapped back to reality but were exhausted.

"Ok team, we have to be smart about this. He's clearly got a plan for everything we do. So what we have to do is the exact opposit of what he thinks we'll do." Ruby whispered to her team.

"Got it leader." Yang said with a smile. Blake ran towards Sora and striked down with her Gambol Shroud in its katana form. Sora got ready to block an attack that never came, instead Blake quickly changed her weapon back into pistol form and wrapped it around Sora's wrists and spun him around so he was facing the opposite direction.

"Nice, but you're gonna regret that." Sora said as he cast Thundaga, striking Blake's weapon, and only electrocuted her, Blake fell to the ground and tried to stand but found it difficult because her legs were numb. Sora ran towards Yang but instead of attacking her, he threw his Oath Keeper towards Weiss, who had not been expecting the fake out. Ruby ran in a circle around Sora, this made a large twister which sucked Sora into the air. Weiss jumped towards Sora and set her Myrtenaster to Fire dust and shot towards Sora. Before she could reach him, Sora had jumped in mid air, Weiss ended up getting sucked up in the twister and got thrown out and landed next to Blake, who still was having trouble standing. Yang saw Sora about to pull his other Key Blade he had thrown back to him.

"Oh no you don't." Yang said as she grabbed the Key Blade and let it carry her back to Sora. She reeled her free hand back and punched Sora. He crashed into the ceiling and fell straight to the ground. Yang examined the Key Blade in her hand and grinned as she charged at Sora. He got up and saw Yang was about to slash at him, he smirked and simply stood there. Yang had finally reached him and attempted to slash at him upward, but before she could actually make contact, the Key Blade vanished from her hands and left her wide open. The Oath Keeper returned to Sora, and he slashed at Yang with both Key Blades and made her painfully roll to where Weiss and Blake were.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Ruby said with a small smile.

"I guess so." Sora said as he reverted back to normal. "I just wanted it to be fair."

"What happened to not holding back?" Ruby asked as she began firing at Sora.

"I told YOU not to hold back." Sora said with a grin as he reflected each bullet that came his way as he charged at Ruby, not wanting the battle to go on any longer. Ruby heard her weapon clicking, indicating that she was out of ammunition. So she charged at Sora, full force, their weapons clashed with a large booming sound, the force was so powerful that it sent them back towards opposite sides of the training room. Everyone was speechless. The dust cleared and revealed that the two had broken holes in the walls. Sora tried to get up but heard a cracking sound in his arm, so he decided to stay down. Ruby tried to get up too, but collapsed because her leg was badly injured. Blake could feel her legs again and stood up and help Yang and Weiss get up as well. Yang went to help Ruby get up, and Blake went to help Sora up. They all sat in the bleachers with a speechless team JNPR.

"Nice work team RWBY, I'm surprised how long we lasted against a 'Key Blade Master'." Yang said with a laugh.

"We clearly need more training." Weiss said with a sigh at the end.

"Come on, don't be so harsh on yourself, you four certainly put up a fight. I'll be honest, I didn't know if I could even last another minute." Sora said with a smile. Weiss smiled slightly back and saw how hurt they all were.

"I suppose we should all go to the infirmary." Weiss said.

"We don't have to." Sora said with a smile as he weakly got up and faced team RWBY. "Curaga." A green light washed over the five of them, all of their injuries were healed and their clothes were repaired.

"Woah, that's incredible!" Yang shouted as she examined herself to see she was feeling 100% healed.

"It's...nothing." Sora said with a slight headache.

"What's wrong Sora?" Ruby asked as she got up and tried to see what was wrong.

"Heh, it's nothing. That spell just takes alot out of me." Sora explained as he heard clapping and saw Prof. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch standing at the door.

"Very impressive." Glynda said.

"Indeed, I've never seen anyone so young adapt to a new battle strategy that fast." Prof. Ozpin said.

"Uh, thanks." Sora said. Prof. Ozpin and Glynda left the room after typing something on their scrolls. "Well that happened...anyways lets go, I'm starving." Sora said laughing at the end.

"Lucky for us, it's dinner time!" Nora shouted. The group of friends left the room laughing and talking, blissfully unaware that someone else had been watching their battle. A little spider bot crawled into a small hole behind the bleachers, sending live video feed to a secret ware house.

"Fascinating...looks like Red has made a new friend, and by the looks of it...He's a force to be reckoned with...He will make a marvelous addition to my army." Roman Torchwick said while smoking his cigar, and behind him was a large group of heartless that came in all new shapes and sizes. A single heartless approached the monitor Roman was watching and saw Sora.

"Key...B-blade..." The heartless said in a raspy voice.

That is a wrap! I hope you all like this chapter, I'm very tired, it is hours past the time I usually sleep, so if I've messed up any where, please forgive me. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey fellow fanfictioners. This chapter won't be as long as the last one because I want to update new chapters as soon as possible, but I won't be able to if I spend a week on a single chapter. I'll make big ones every now and then, but normal sized chapters are more convenient. If any of you were confused when Sora got crushed like a bug in the beginning of his battle with team RWBY,it's because in almost every game I've ever played, I let the other person have the first strike so I can find their flaws and turn the battle around, like Sora did. Anyways, let's get this started!

Chapter 7

"This place is amazing, every bite I took was just an explosion of flavor." Sora said drooling about the meal he just had.

"Really? I've had better." Yang said as the whole group went back to their dorms. Sora stopped at the entrance and recieved multiple confused stares.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Weiss asked.

"No, I was going to sleep outside again, it's really comfortable." Sora said as he walked in the opposite direction. "Good night everyone."

"Good night Sora." Both team RWBY and JNPR said as they walked into their dorms and closed the door. Sora walked to the cliffs and sat down and got comfortable and stared at the stars.

"I'll find you all..." Sora said quietly as he pulled out his old family photo, held it with both hands and sighed before he put it away and pulled out his music player and plugged in his head phones.

With team RWBY

"You think it's safe for him to be out there all by himself?" Ruby asked as she changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed.

"I'm sure he's fine, he mopped the floor with all of us, if a few Grimm pop up, they're in for a world of hurt." Yang said as she finished combing her hair.

"I hate to admit it, but Sora's strength is quite impressive." Weiss said before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"He might be strong enough to fight Adam without breaking a sweat..." Blake mumbled quietly to herself.

"I know but...I still can't help but worry." Ruby said with a small yawn at the end.

"If you're so worried, why don't you go check up on him?" Yang suggested. Ruby saw this as an opportunity to ask Sora about his Anti-form.

"Uh...yeah sure." Ruby said as she jumped down from her bunk and ran to grab her cloak and rushed to the door.

"You're going out like that?" Weiss asked.

"I'll only be gone for a minute." Ruby said as she ran out the door and down to the cliffs.

"Sometimes...I wonder how it's even possible that she became our leader." Weiss said with a sigh as she turned off the lights and went to bed. Ruby saw Sora laying down on the ground and walked up to him and sat down next to him and nudged him softly.

"Hey Ruby." Sora said without even opening his eyes and removed his head phones.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ruby asked.

"Heh, you're the only girl I know who smells like strawberries." Sora said as he sat up. "Did you need something?"

"I just came to check on you." Ruby said, only telling half of the truth.

"That's sweet, thanks for caring." Sora said with a smile.

"And...I wanted to ask you something." Ruby started.

"No I can't comb my hair down, it just spikes up again." Sora said laughing a bit. Ruby giggled but became serious.

"Not that...I wanted to talk to you about...Anti-form." Ruby said turning her head away.

"What...? Who...who told you about that?" Sora asked, knowing that if was only a matter of time before she would have found out.

"I heard my team talking about it this morning, is it true that you could lose control and tear us to shreds...?" Ruby asked, her heart pounding now.

"Yes and no...I could lose control, but it would be Anti-form tearing someone to shreds...Please don't be afraid of me, I'm doing my best to control it." Sora said as he gently put a hand on her shoulder and felt Ruby tense up, which broke his heart before he took his hand off her. "You're afraid...I understand, I would be too."

"No I...I'm not afraid...I'm just shocked that someone as amazing as you could hide such a dark secret..." Ruby said looking at Sora.

"Well...you know what they say 'The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.'" Sora quoted with a sigh.

"But...if you get too from the light, you won't be able to see who you truly are." Ruby countered with a small smile.

"True, true. I just wish life could be easier, like a fairy tale. Too bad they're not real and life gets worse." Sora said, once again knowing that it was his Anti-form messing with his head. He was about to rephrase that but was interrupted by Ruby.

"Well...that's why we're here. To make things better." Ruby said, smiling because it was the same thing she said to Blake. Sora smiled and his mood greatly improved.

"We?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, 'we' as in the hunters and huntresses." Ruby said. "But, you make things better too." Ruby finished with a small blush on her face, she faced forward trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh...really? What do you mean? You mean because I'm not the Key Blade Master?" Sora asked.

"N-not exactly...I mean that you certainly made everyone's lives better, it's like you weren't even trying. No one is bullied anymore, Cardin and his team have changed and now are making friends with some kids he bullied. Team JNPR is happy to have met someone as nice and energetic as you. Weiss isn't so uptight, she's slowly learning to take it easy. Blake is coming out of her shell, she isn't ALWAYS reading now, she spends more time with all of us. Yang is...well she's still Yang, but you certainly brighten her day, she's excited to know someone as strong as you who isn't trying to kill us." Ruby explained. Sora thought for a moment, absorbing the information he was just told, it made him happy.

"What about you?" Sora asked.

"I..." Ruby started, she took a deep breath and arranged the right words in her head before speaking. "I'm happy I met you. No, happy isn't the right word, it's not strong enough. Sora...we just met a few days ago, but I feel like we've become best friends. It's funny, I barely know you, but I feel a strong connection between us. It's like we were meant to become friends, it's like..." Ruby struggled to find the best way to finish her sentence.

"Fate." Sora finished her sentence. "Ruby, I know exactly what you mean. I felt the exact same way, not the moment we became friends, I felt that wat the second I opened my eyes after crashing her and seeing you. I knew that we would become friends. I've made friends literally all over the universe, but I think you're the only person I'd want to die for, if it meant saving you...and I'm not trying to be a jerk, because I would give my life for anyone, even someone I just met. The thing is...I feel like I would die happy if I knew it was you I had just saved." Sora said, not wanting to make eye contact now. Ruby was speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, she wanted to say something but was cut off by Sora. "Hey, get some sleep Ruby. I don't want to keep you up all night, I'm sure your team is worried about you. I'll see you in the morning." Sora said with a smile as he turned and looked at Ruby with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I...ok Sora, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, sweet dreams." Ruby said with a smile as she began walking back to her dorm.

"You too Ruby, I'll stay up for another few hours, so if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Sora offered as he laid back down on the ground and listened to his music once again.

"Thanks, you too." Ruby said as she ran back inside and quietly snuck into her dorm. She put her cloak back to where she usually put it and climbed into bed.

"I'll only be gone for a minute huh?" Yang said trying not to laugh.

"Oh uh...Yang, you're awake? Um...I lost track of time." Ruby said.

"Clearly, just be sure you know what you're getting yourself into Ruby. I trust you'll make the smart decision." Yang said snickering a bit, only to recieve a pillow to the face.

"Good night Yang." Ruby said a bit annoyed before the two went to sleep.

Secret Warehouse

Roman Torchwick was watching the monitor once again. "Looks like Red and this 'Key Blade Master' have a blooming romance...I can use this to my advantage. Go now my pets!" Roman Torchwick commanded, recieving a large series of roars from cages. He pressed a button on his monitor and four cages were released. Yellow eyes shined through the darkness of the ware house. One heartless was a combination of a Beowolf (the ones in Ruby's trailer) and a Neoshadow heartless, emerged from a cage. The ears were extended like the Neowshadow's and had the heartless symbol on the center of its forehead. It was thinner but was clearly still deadly, and was giving off a dark mist, this heartless was known as the Neowolf. The second heartless was a combination of a Nevermore and a Hook Bat heartless. It was smaller than a Nevermore but still pretty menacing, its wings were the same but had spikes all over it and were metallic but still was able to fly. The tail was in the shape of a hook like the Hook bat's, and it still had the mask of a Grimm. Inside its beak were sharp fangs and the heartless symbol was located on its chest, this heartless was known as the Neverbat. The third heartless did not look familar at all. It resembled a serpent dragon, the fire it breathed was a dark purple, but this was clearly no normal fire. It's wings were enormous and made of the same material the Grimm masks were made of, but was still able to fly. Its tail was made out of dark ice, and its heartless symbol was on its spine, this heartless was known as the as the Silver Serpent. And the final heartless looked like a large pile of goo. It looked at the Roman and began shapeshifting into him and perfectly looked like him but was the same skin tone as a normal heartless, this heartless was known as the Rrirom. And its heartless symbol looked like it was on its head. They all roared and sunk into the ground and left the ware house and headed towards Beacon.

Back at Beacon

Sora had taken a deep breath of the fresh outdoor air and smiled. "I should probably get some sleep too." He said to himself as he turned of his music player and put it back in his bag of supplies, but just before he could go to sleep, the air got colder. "I don't like this..." He said as he stood up and scanned his surroundings. He saw nothing and just shrugged with a chuckle. "I must be imagining things." Suddenly there was a whistling sound coming from above. Sora looked up and saw metallic feathers raining down towards him, he just barely managed to avoid them with only a few slight tears in his clothes. He heard a howl and turned to see an odd looking heartless jump out of the ground and slash upward, sending Sora high into the air to see a giant bird looking creature hook onto him and slam him onto the ground. "What...what are these things?" Sora asked then he saw the heartless symbol and gasped. "No...not here! Not now!" Sora looked down at his shadow and saw it mothing towards himself and a mirror version heartless that looked like Sora jumped out and attacked with a Key Blade, he blocked just in time then spun to let the heartless' Key Blade hit the ground and struck down but was hit hard by the Silver Serpent's tail. "I've never had so much trouble fighting heartless before...even on my own I could take care of myself." Sora panted as he blocked another powerful attack from the Neowolf.

'Give up already...' A voice in Sora's head spoke.

"Never!" Sora shouted as he side stepped an attack from the Rrirom heartless and slammed the handle of his Key Blade into its back, knocking it to the ground. The Neverbat tried to hook Sora again but had it's tail grabbed and spun until it hit the Neowolf. Sora had forgotten about the Silver Serpent and was constricted by its long tail and felt like his energy was being drained. He couldn't move at all no matter how much he struggled. The Silver Serpent began flying back to Roman's warehouse. "No...I have to get out of this somehow..." Sora said as he struggled more until he got one hand free, but instead of summoning his Key Blade, he removed his Kingdom necklace and threw it on the cliff. "Please...save me Ruby..." Sora whispered as he blacked out.

I think this is a good time for a cliff hanger, honestly I'm just so excited about what's going to happen in the next chapter. The two fanfiction writers Keys of Fate and Warrior of Six Blades have been helping me come up with ideas to make it an amazing chapter. I know I said I would only give out one shout out to each person, but these great people deserve alot of recognition for their contribution. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello fellow fanfictioners. A quick warning, this chapter will have multiple cliffhangers. I hope you all like this chapter because I was not the only fanfiction writer who worked on this, Warrior of Six Blades helped to create a large part of this WHOLE STORY. Anyways, let's get this started!

Chapter 8

Ruby rubbed her eyes as she woke up, she looked around and saw her team had woken up at the same time. "Morning team." She said with a smile as she hopped out of bed. Yang groaned as she forced herself out of bed. Weiss said her good mornings to everyone and began brushing her hair, which was her daily routine. Blake stretched and yawned and stood up.

"I had the weirdest dream last night, I thought I heard Sora fighting something." Ruby said as she went to brush her teeth. Everyone else was silent.

"So did I." Yang said with a confused look.

"Me too." Weiss said.

"Weird...I did too, maybe it wasn't a dream." Blake said as she went to brush her teeth too after Ruby came out.

"Should we check on him?" Ruby asked.

"Oh stop babying him Ruby, he's old enough to take care of himself." Yang said as she brushed her long blonde hair.

"I'm not Yang, I'm just worried, if we all heard Sora fighting, then maybe it wasn't a dream and he could be hurt, or worse." Ruby defended herself.

"Ok Ruby, I was just messing, we'll check it out after we're done getting dressed." Yang said before going to brush her teeth.

"We'll try to hurry ok Ruby?" Weiss said, hoping to calm her down a bit.

"Ok Weiss..." Ruby said, still feeling uneasy.

"It'll be fine Ruby." Blake said with a smile as Weiss went to go brush her teeth then came out.

"Let's go." Ruby said as everyone finished dressing. They left their dorm and went to the cliffs were Sora was supposed to be. Instead they found a mini war zone, there was metallic feathers were Ruby last saw Sora laying down. The grass was crushed, showing that either something very heavy was there, or something was thrown on it. The group saw something shining on the ground, Ruby stepped closer and picked it up and gasped.

"What is it Ruby?" Yang asked and saw Ruby slowly turn around and showed them Sora's kingdom necklace.

"He must be in trouble, that means too much to Sora for him to just leave it on the ground somewhere." Blake said in a worried tone.

"Let's go to Prof. Ozpin and see if he can show us any footage from last night." Weiss suggested, everyone agreed and ran to his office.

With Sora

Sora woke up and groaned because of the bright lights around him. "What the...? Where am I?" He asked out loud and tried to move but found that his wrists, ankles, abdomen and his neck were being held down by chains.

"Ah, you're awake Sora. It's about time, now we can get this started." A voice somewhere in the room spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I? Get what started?" Sora asked.

"Oh, silly me, my name is Roman Torchwick, you're in my secret underground warehouse. And I will begin converting you to my army." Roman explained.

"I'd never join you, you're working with the heartless!" Sora shouted as he tried to escape.

"Yes, that's true, and they've told me ALL about you." Roman said.

"Wait...told you? Heartless don't speak." Sora said quite confused.

"Oh, well these do, allow me to demonstrate." Roman said as he opened a cage and a Shadow heartless jumped out and growled at Sora.

"Key...B-blade...Master..." The Shadow spoke before being thrown back into its cage.

"Their vocabulary is not too advanced but they're learning. Now, I understand that you have something called 'Drive form' and I understand that you have a dark Drive form, Anti-form was it?" Roman asked.

"It's none of your business." Sora answered.

"Well now it is, I want that power, and I'm going to take it." Roman said as he stepped into a chamber next to Sora. "Start the machine Cinder." He ordered. Sora looked over and saw a woman with black hair, and amber eyes. She was wearing a dark red V-neck mini dress with yellow designs on it.

"Yes Roman." She groaned as she typed in something on the control panel and pulled a switch. Electricity coursed through both Sora's and Roman's veins for about a minute until the chambers exploded. Flashed of red, blue, yellow and white flew around the room until they vanished from the warehouse. Sora's chains were destroyed and he fell to the ground.

Sora was completely drained, both mentally and physically. He heard maniacal laughing and looked over weakly to see Roman walking from his pod, he was...different though. His green eyes, were now yellow-green, his bright orange hair had turned into a darker shade of orange. His white suit was now charcoal black. He was emitting wisps of darkness and his gloves were torn because of his claws. His Melodic Cudgel was now a powerful shotgun with the ability to be used as a sniper as well.

"Ooh...it tingles..I don't see why you didn't like using this form." Roman said, his voice sounding much more sinister.

"What shall I do with the subject?" Cinder asked.

"He's useless to me now, dispose of him somewhere he will no longer be a nuissance." Roman said, still admiring his new look.

"As you wish Roman." Cinder said as she walked to Sora and picked him up by his hood, knowing he was too weak to fight back.

"No...Roman you don't know what you're getting...what you're getting yourself into..." Sora weakly said while being dragged away by Cinder.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm getting into." Roman said as he left the room to another section of the warehouse. Sora tried to get free but was only wasting what little strength he had. Cinder had taken him to a canyon near The Abandoned Temple. Sora looked up at Cinder with wide eyes.

"Please...don't, you know that you're better than this...you shouldn't be working for Roman..." Sora begged.

"Oh, I don't work for Roman, he works for me, whether he knows it or not." Cinder said as she tossed Sora down the canyon, watching him get slammed into multiple rocks and branches before finally landing at the bottom. "That takes care of that." Cinder walked back to the warehouse and waited for something new to occupy her time.

In the Snowy Forest

"...Where am I? " A teenage boy spoke as he stood up from his crash landing in the snow. His dark red hair was spiked and wild and his eyes were a bright red. He wore a simple white T-shirt with a red collar and sleeves, on the back was the Fleur-de-lis symbol in black, and on top of that T-shirt was an unzipped black leather jacket/hoodie combo with black pauldrons on his shoulders. His jeans were black and had a red line on opposite sides of his legs, he wore two black belts with red and orange flames set in an X position, his black combat boots had red X symbols on the side and his dark red fingerless gloves.

"I wonder if I was the only one who escaped." He said to himself before he heard howling in the distance. He began walking towards it with a grin on his face as he pulled out his Keyblades, the Rumbling Rose and Decisive Pumpkin. Electricity began to crackle as he stepped closer to his destination. "I need a new name...something tough." He said as he thought for a moment for a name. "From now on...my name is Vlad." He spoke as he slashed through a tree, and watched it fall as he continued walking to the howling, impressed with his strength.

In White Castle

"Ugh, not exactly my most calculated landing. "A teenage boy spoke as he stood up and brushed himself off. His dark blue hair was slicked back from running at high speeds, and his eyes were light blue. He wore a light blue silk hoodie under a black vest with blue flames at the bottom, as well as dark blue pauldrons on his shoulders. His blue jeans had a black X on the right leg, his belt was black with a blue line running along it, he wore black sneakers with blue flames on the sides and front and he wore dark blue fingerless gloves.

"However, it feels good to be in control for once." He said as he began walking around trying to find an exit. He saw a large suit of armor in a kneeling position. His curiousity got the best of him as he touched the armor and wiped some dust off of it, moments later the suit of armor stood tall and looked at the teen and swung its sword down on him. The boy vanished and reappeared in the center of the room. "Incredible, I'm even faster than I used to be."

The suit of armor ran towards him and tried to slash at him upwards, he defended with his Photon Debugger Keyblade. "You'll regret fighting me, when I'm done with you, everyone will know my name...William." The boy said with a determined look on his face.

At The Club

"Ugh...so this is what it's like to have my own body...it hurts." A teenage boy said outloud as he laid in broken glass. His eyes were a gold color and his hair was black but there were streaks of yellow in it. He wore a white tank top under a bright yellow hoodie, with the sleeves rolled up, with three black crosses arranged in a fancy overlapping pattern on the front and had a large black X on the back, with orange pauldrons on his shoulders. He wore black combat pants with a white version of the three crosses on the right leg and a white X on the left leg. His black combat boots had gold crosses on the sides and his belt was black with silver holes and a yellow cross as the belt buckle. He wore black fingerless combat gloves with lightning bolts on the back.

By the looks of the place he was in, it seemed to be some kind of night club, he saw everyone staring at him, made sense though since he literally crashed the party. The boy stood up and began walking to the bar to see if he could get any information on where he was but was stopped by tall man with a black vest over a white shirt long sleeved shirt and wore a red tie. He wore black gloves and black dress pants and had a mustache/beard combo. And he did NOT look happy.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a club like this." The man asked.

"Depends, who wants to know?" The boy asked.

"I'm Hei Xiong, but everyone else calls me Junior. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Junior said as he took a step closer to the boy.

"You can't tell me what to do Junior. I'll stay as long as I want." The boy said with a smug grin.

"Who do you think you are, coming in here and telling me that I can't kick you out of my club?" Junior said, starting to get angry and forcibly grabbed the boy's shoulder. The boy simply stared at Junior, then his shoulder, and finally at Junior before answering.

"My name...is Matthew." The boy shouted as he grabbed Junior's arm and threw him above himself and smashed into a glass pillar and hit a wall, but before he could stand up, a metal bottle fell on him, knocking him out. Matthew looked around and saw other people, who seemed to be part of a group that Junior was in, pull out their weapons. "This is gonna be fun." He said as he pulled out his Fatal Crest and Fenrir Keyblades.

Forever Fall

"I don't like the looks of this." A teenage boy said to himself. His eyes were silver and glowed and his hair was white and seemed to defy gravity. He wore a silver T-shirt under a white hoodie with silver sleeves, with an eye with a wind pattern on the back, that was also on his silver fingerless gloves and his glowing white pauldrons. He wore black jeans with a white X at the bottom and his belt was black. His whole outfit seemed to glow with a white light. His shoes were black and white with designs of the eye with a wind pattern on the sides and a black X on the top of his shoes. The boy was levitating but seemed to not have a problem with it. What he DID have a bit of a problem with is that he had a long silvery wolf tail, white wolf ears and fangs. He felt weird having them and all the new sensations he was feeling.

"I need to get back to Sora, he's in trouble." The boy said as he tried to sense Sora's location but couldn't seem to detect his energy. "Oh no...I've got no time to waste then." He said as he prepared to fly off to Beacon but heard a train nearby. He heard the sound of people screaming and metal clashing. The boy was in quite the predicament, either go save innocent people, or find where Sora was before it was too late.

Unfortunately for Sora, the greater good demanded that the boy went to save what sounded like up to one-hundred people in one train. He flew towards it and gained speed in no time and landed on the top of the train. He jumped high and flew towards it and landed ontop of the train and saw some people being attacked by a group of people with animal ears or tails, and were all wearing masks that reminded the boy of the same mask the Death Stalker had.

"Hey, who is that?" One of them shouted.

"He looks like a Faunus, you think he's a new recruit?" Another asked.

"Doesn't look like it, he'd be wearing a mask." Another member responded.

"True, I'm not one of you, because what you're doing disgusts me." The boy said.

"Oh yeah? And who is going to stop us?" One of them asked.

"Felix will." The boy said simply.

"Who the heck is Felix?" They asked.

"I am!" The boy said as he jumped above them and pulled out the Hidden Dragon and Circle of Life Keyblades.

Destiny Islands

"Guys! I think I know how we can get to Sora!" Riku shouted as he slid past them on the sand from running too fast.

"How?" Kairi said, her interest starting to peak.

"Well I'm sure by now that the Heartless are all over the place where Sora is, so all I have to do is open a dark corridor to the largest source of Heartless and THAT'S where we'll find Sora." Riku explained. Everyone was silent.

"Riku...that's a bit of a shot in the dark, don't you think? I mean...Don't you think there are Heartless everywhere? How could we find exactly where he is?" King Mickey asked. Riku was quiet.

"I guess you're right...I just kinda rushed here at the first idea I had..." Riku sighed as he sat down, all his motivationn leaving his body.

"It'll be fine Riku, this is Sora, he'll be back in no time." Kairi said with a small smile.

"You already told me that, but what if he doesn't? What if he's stuck and is waiting for us to take him home? What if...What if he likes it there? What if he's already forgotten us?" Riku asked, feeling depressed.

"Why would he forget us? We're some of his best friends." Kairi reminded him.

"Don't you remember the look on his face when we told him we were dating? He looked betrayed and he seemed like he just wanted to disappear." Riku reminded her.

"He never really wanted to go back to Destiny Islands on some occasions, and when he did, he never stayed long." Donald told them.

"But...Sora would never forget us, he wouldn't give up on us, and I'm not going to give up on him." Riku said as he stood up, his determination replenished.

"That's the spirit, and I had been talking to Chip and Dale earlier, and their working on a new type of Gummi Ship that'll be able to travel through the wormhole and back." King Mickey revealed.

"That's amazing, let's go help them out." Riku said as he ran outside to the Gummi Ship in progress.

Abandoned Temple

Sora had just been thrown down the canyon and four people in Organization XIII cloaks, had just witnessed it. "We have to go save him." One of them said, clearly identifying that she was a woman, but before she could run to Sora, she was held back by another member of their small group.

"No, we're not meant to interfere with him remember Elizabeth?" He said calmly, but clearly obvious that he was just as worried.

"So what then? We're just supposed to stand back and watch as he dies?" The teenage boy member of the group asked.

"He's been through worse, Jeremy. He can handle giant heartless, evil genies, and Cerberus. I think he can survive a fall like that, he's as tough as nails." The young girl member said, holding Jeremy back.

"And if he doesn't? How could I live with that kind of grief Elaine? We lost him once, and I'm not going to sit back and watch." Jeremy said as he broke from his sister's grasp but was halted by the voice of his father.

"Jeremy get back her right now. He's got his friends to save him." The father said.

"Shawn, Sora won't always have his friends to be there to save him." Elizabeth said as she tried to break free of his grasp.

"His friends have always been there for him, maybe not physically, but mentally. It's because of them that he can pull off such amazing tasks. He can take care of himself." Shawn said before Elaine finally calmed down and opened a dark corridor and walked through it, she sounded like she was crying. Elaine and Jeremy followed her as Shawn took one last look at the canyon. "He'll be fine...After all...he is our son..." He said as he walked into the dark corridor and it vanished moments later.

I hope you all liked those multiple cliffhangers. The designs for the drive forms were by Warrior of Six Blades, he sent me the basic ideas for them, and I added my own personal touch to them. Review!


End file.
